And Take Three!
by Guesswho30
Summary: This is how I envisioned Mark and Lexie ending up with one another. It picks up 2 weeks after Jackson and Lexie broke up. Technically Mark and Lexie broke up with one another twice. So will the odds be in their favor a third time around? The only problem is Lexie is in serious denial and Mark is too blinded by his relationship with Julia to realize that Lexie never got over him.
1. Week Two

This starts off two weeks after Jackson and Lexie broke up. The baseball incident occurred . Lexie has yet to meet Julia. Jackson is still convinced Lexie wants Mark. Lexie is in denial that she wants Mark. Mark and Julia are still together. Oh yeah and Mark and Jackson are slowly becoming the best of friends. Lexie also begins to confide in Arizona instead of Derek.

It was a dreary November morning. Lexie Grey was sitting at her kitchen table in a daze. The sky was a dull gray color. The trees that surrounded Lexie's home were almost all bare. Branches from the trees began to snap off and fall to the ground. The sound of the wind could be heard inside every home in Seattle. There was no doubt that winter was right around the corner.

Lexie gazed out her kitchen window at the shaky trees.

The sound of the wind and Lexie's thoughts started to become in sync with one another. It had been two weeks since she and Jackson broke up and yet she still couldn't get what he said out of her head. **"Yup but there is a thing and it's not going anywhere anytime soon,"** the _"thing"_ that he was referring to was the attraction Jackson swore Lexie still had for Mark. Jackson was insane, Lexie thought. She was no longer attracted to Mark. Mark and her ship sailed long ago. If she wanted Mark she would have stayed with him. She left him. She did not want him. He gave her options but she declined them because Mark was not the guy for her.

Lexie stared to stir her tea while she was still lost in her thoughts. Jackson was the guy for her! He was smart. He was funny. He was beyond gorgeous. He was a great listener and most importantly she and Jackson were at the same points in their lives. They both were 100 percent dedicated to the career as doctors and were nowhere near thinking about starting a family or having KIDS! Guys like Jackson were rare. The only _"thing "_ she had was for Jackson no way no how did she still have a _"thing"_ for Mark. Her Attraction was for Jackson not Mark.

"Lexie!" Meredith interrupted as she waved a hand in front of her younger sister's face.

Lexie snapped out of her thought and stopped stirring her tea.

"Oh hey Meredith. How long have you been in the kitchen?"

Meredith smiled " For the last five minutes. This about the tenth time I caught you zooming out. This breakup from Jackson is really getting to you." Meredith leaned against the kitchen table. " I'm still here to listen if you want to talk about it."

Lexie stood up and went over to the sink to pour her tea into a mug. She turned around to face Meredith.

"It has been a rough two weeks. I just need to (she paused for a moment) do a little ughh soul searching before I start talking about my feelings. I'm sorry I hope that doesn't offend you."

Meredith produce a little chuckle "Offend me ?" Lexie in some strange way it makes me proud. Holding in feelings is one of my specialties. It's nice to know you have a deep dark side to you."

Lexie smile at Meredith as she picked up her work bag from the kitchen table.

Meredith looked on at Lexie " Just remember you are the happy bubbly sister so do not stay in this sad depressed stage forever. Holding in your feeling will eat you alive. If you hold them in too long and they will finally burst out of you either during the wrong time or when it's too late. "

Meredith went to grab her car keys off the kitchen counter top and her and lexie both walked towards the coat rack by the front door

"I know Mer I just need some _"Me Time"_ that's all."

Meredith zipped up her coat and swiftly placed a red scarf around her neck. "Me Time," is fine but I know you and Jackson will be back in no time. I mean you said it yourself he's the one, right?"

Lexie finished buttoning up her coat as Meredith pulled the front door open.

Lexie sighed "Yup, he's the one."

The November wind embraced both Meredith and Lexie and pulled them right outside. As the two of them walked towards Meredith's car Lexie thought to herself. If Jackson is the one then why doesn't she have it in her to win him back?

Meredith was right this break up was taking a toll on Lexie but not because she just lost Jackson as her boyfriend but because she knew the friendship she had with him was most likely ruined forever. She couldn't see it herself but the pain she was feeling was due to two reasons. One being that she ruined a perfectly good friendship she had with Jackson and secondly that there was this unresolved pain creeping up on her from a previous break up. _ Lexie was 100 percent in denial._ Sadly, she mistook the pain she thought she felt for Jackson as the pain that she never came to terms with after she walked away from a particular blue eyed plastic surgeon.

Mark Sloan and Jackson Avery were both standing over a massive stainless steel sink getting ready to scrub into surgery.

Jackson scrubbed in between his fingers so viciously. Any more muscle he put into the scrub his skin was sure to peel off onto the scrub brush.

Mark looked on as Jackson Scrubbed away.

"Whoa slow down over there. I think I just seen a piece of your skin fall into the sink."

Jackson ignored Mark and stayed at the same pace scrubbing his hand.

"Avery!" Mark screamed in Jackson's direction.

Jackson slowed down his hand scrub and turned to Mark and intensely stared at him for a good half of minute. As he stared on at Mark he kept telling himself stop it Jackson Mark is not the bad guy. It's not his fault Lexie is still hung up on him. Mark is not the reason for your break up. You should have known better getting involved with Lexie. Dating her was a losing battle. We were both bound to get hurt. I was destined to feel like the fool and she was destined to forever have this unrequited love for Mark. For now on no more thinking about Lexie just focus on your career and the people who want to help better your career.

Jackson's thoughts were interrupted by a loud THUD!

Mark slammed his hand against the sink.

"Avery snap out of it. You have the same look in your eyes that many of the nurses use to have around here after I slept with them. It's a scary look. One that says you want to kill me. "Mark told Jackson

Jackson shook his head and smiled. "Sorry just a lot on my mind that's all." Jackson turned his attention back to his hand scrubbing.

Mark smirked "A lot on your mind? So what did she do?"

Jackson turned to face Mark as he started to scrub the midsection of his arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Mark began to switch the hand he was scrubbing "Oh come on Avery. You know who I'm talking about. I noticed your behavior these past few days and this isn't you. So just spill it. What did Lexie do? "

Jackson started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Nothing Okay."

"Avery I know that tone of voice. I've been there. So what was it? Something to do with Thatcher? Are your work schedules not matching up? Did you tell her the star wars movies are overrated and boring? You know I told her that once and she didn't talk to me for three days. "Mark questioned Jackson as he began to shake his hands and arms dry.

Jackson reached for a paper towel to dry his hands. "No none of that. I just don't want to talk about it."

Mark started to dim his eyes as he looked on at Jackson and slowly began to say " Wait you didn't mention having kids or starting a family with her because you do know... " Jackson cut Mark off.

"Yes, I know Lexie completely freaks out when you mention kids to her. I know Lexie trust me." Jackson stops for a second. "Well at least I thought I did. We Broke up okay. "

" You two will be back in no time. Don't sweat it. Whatever problem you two are having will go away soon enough. Trust me" Mark told Jackson

Jackson pushed his back into the swinging doors to enter the O.R. " Trust me it's not going away anytime soon."

Mark looked on dumfounded.


	2. Operation Smiley Face Penguin

Arizona Robbins was smiling from ear to ear filling out paper work by the nurse station. She was caught off guard when her wife Callie Torres appeared in front of her asking "And why are you so happy?"

Arizona jumped "Ow you startled me for a second. Well if you must ask (Arizona paused) I figured out a way to finally cheer up Lexie Grey." Arizona said ever so proud of herself.

Callie placed a hand on Arizona's shoulder. "Give it up. Let Lexie be. I don't understand why you are so insisted on piecing this girl back together. I mean you do know it has only been a couple..."

Callie was cut off by Arizona. "I know what you are going to say "it has only been a couple of weeks since her Jackson broke up. Let Lexie ride the pain out. She'll be fine. Stop interfering. Blah blah blah BLAH (Arizona mimicked Callie)"

Now Callie looked startled.

Arizona pointed a finger at Callie. "No what you don't understand is it has been two weeks exactly today since her and Jackson broke up. And although that may not seem like a long time apart. Let me tell you it is! You Callie Torres do not have to spend every single day with a sad and depressed Lexie Grey. I do! I have to spend every day with her and you know what it's like?"

" Umm Pure torture?" Asked Callie as she slowly removed her hand from Arizona's shoulder.

" Yes exactly! It is pure torture. I am a happy person Callie. I like to believe that my happiness is contagious and helps most of these sick kids get through their days here. And you know what Lexie was once a happy person like me. But now

( Arizona take a deep breath) she is just so down in the dumps since her break up with Jackson and her sadness has been rubbing off on my patients."

Callie rubbed Arizona's back as she could see that Arizona seemed very worn out talking about Lexie.

"I can't have negative energy around my kids. They need happiness. They need smiling, laughter and cheer. Do you know what happened yesterday?"

Callie shook her head no.

" Riley, who is a five year old patient of mine has been battling cancer for the past two years and you know what yesterday was a great day for Riley. A life changing day for that little girl. I had the best gift to give to her and her parents. A gift they have been waiting for since Riley was brought into me two years ago with a lump on her back the size of a golf ball. I was finally going to tell this little girl and her family that she was cancer free. I couldn't wait to scream out the good news to them. But since Lexie had been working with Riley for the past two months I thought I'll let her announce the awesome news. Cancer free! That's like number 1 on the list of good news a person can receive. I mean it's pretty hard for someone to screw up such good news right?" Arizona's voice rose as the last sentence left her mouth.

Callie shook her head yes then replied " I like you all worked up like this. It's sort of a turn on for me." Callie smiled.

Arizona smiled back " Really?"

Oh yeah!" Callie and Arizona both locked eyes with one another and started giggling like two school girls.

Arizona motioned her hands in the air and started to move them back and forth as if she was erasing the fantasy of Callie that just poured from her head in front of her.

" No No. I'm losing my train of thought. This (pointing back and forth to her and Callie) we'll deal with later " Arizona gave Callie a light hearted smile.

" Fine with me. Now back to what you were saying but please don't tell me Lexie ruins this happy day for this little girl and her family"

Arizona points her finger in the air "That's exactly what she did."

Callie shook her head.

" You see Lexie gave the family a full run down of Riley's health and I stood there so anxious for Lexie to say the words "cancer free."( a smile came across Arizona's face as she said the words

cancer free)

"And you know the time came and she finally said those two beautiful words but they were also followed by two other words. Those words being, "I guess." The last two words slowly rolled off of Arizona's tongue.

Callie looked stunned " Wait so her exact sentence was "You're cancer free, I guess?"

Arizona nodded her head yes.

" Oh Lexie." Callie said softly.

It was also the way that she said it. She had no enthusiasm. She wasn't chipper. She wasn't happy. You would have thought she just told Riley that she only had one week to live. There was no life in her voice. And you know what Riley picked up on Lexie's attitude. She was so confused. She thought Lexie just gave her the worst news ever. She began to cry and say Doctor Grey is sad. I want my cancer back. Make Doctor Grey happy. I mean this little girl was hysterical."

Callie shook her head "So Lexie made Riley wish for her cancer back."

" Yes! What kind of doctor makes a patient wish for cancer back? Thank God I was there to jump in to re insure Riley that the news Lexie just gave her was amazing news and then I continuously apologized to her parents. Who Thank the lord were total sweet hearts and didn't care how the news was delivered. They were happy to finally be receiving the news.

Arizona ran her hand through her hair

"I made a comment to Lexie about her attitude but it didn't seem to faze her. She apologized to Riley and her family and even forced a smile on her face but a half hour later she was down in the dumps once again."

"And you mean to tell me you have some magical plan that's to going to give Lexie a boost of happiness and cheer?" Callie asked.

Arizona's huge smile that she had on her face a couple minutes earlier reappeared. "Why yes I do. Operation Smiley Face Unicorn..."

Callie who looked totally lost cut off Arizona "Operation smiley face unicorn?"

"Yes let me finish please."

Callie put her hands up as if she were surrendering. "Continue."

"There is this eight year old patient of mine named Bryson. He was in a horrific car crash about two months ago. He broke both his legs. Sprained his wrist. Punctured his right lung. The list of his injuries are endless. And just last week he was transferred over here to Seattle Grace and became a patient of mine. I usually like getting to know my patients that are going to be staying here for an extended amount of time. Luckily yesterday I got a chance to hang out with Bryson for a good 45 minutes. I showed him around the hospital and introduced him to some of the other kids that are on the same floor as him. "

Callie interrupted again "Are you trying to tell me this Bryson child is part of your plan to cheer up Lexie Grey? I mean aren't you scared that she will infect this child with her sadness?"

Arizona shook her " No, (Arizona paused) well I mean yes just listen."

Callie again put her hands up as she was surrendering.

"As I wheeled him in and out of other kids rooms I watched him bound in such a short time with other patients. Callie I never met a child like him. He was so positive and happy. He had every child laughing and smiling. This morning I had two of my most difficult patients Tessa and Josh ask when Bryson was going to come back to their room and visit. Josh and Tessa are very anti -social and just keep to themselves. But because of their encounter with Bryson yesterday they were cheerful, happy and polite today. Bryson changed those two children in one day. I sware Callie the kid is a little miracle worker. ( Arizona took a breath) That's why I am making Bryson Lexie Grey's top priority patient. She will cater to his every need and give him any extra attention he needs.

"Do you think that is really such a good idea?"

Arizona shook her head "I think it's a perfect idea. This is the second best thing I can do for Lexie besides get her and Jackson back together. Bryson is going to infect Lexie with his positivity and happiness. You just wait Callie. Lexie will be back to her old self in no time. And this anxiety and stress that I am feeling because of her will also be gone."

Callie shrugged her shoulders "If you say so but can I ask where the name Operation smiley face unicorn came from?"

Arizona laughed " Oh yeah I'm giving Lexie two pins of mine from my lab jacket. Those two pins being a smiley face and unicorn. "

(Arizona pointed down to both the smiley face and unicorn)

" Not only do I need her to feel bright and shiny. I also need to her to look the part. I thought it would be fun to name my little plan after the pins.

" Yeah umm maybe you should give her another pin of yours beside the unicorn. (Callie's eyes scrolled over the pins on the top of Arizona's lab coat)."

" Wait why not the unicorn ?" Arizona sounded a bit offended.

Callie who was still looking at Arizona's pins responded with "I don't know the exact story but I remember Mark telling me something about Lexie being freaked out by them. Her dislike for unicorns goes all the way back to her childhood. I recall Mark telling me the way I get freaked out by clowns is the same way she gets freaked out by unicorns."

Arizona found the little fact about Lexie interesting "Humm okay so what other pin should I give her?"

Callie finally found one that seemed suitable "The Penguin" ( Callie pointed to Arizona's pin of a Penguin standing on a cube of ice.)

Arizona un screwed the pin from her lab coat and placed them in her pockets." The penguin it is!" Looks like I now have to change the name to Operation smiley face Penguin."

" Oh yeah now it sounds much better." Callie said dryly as she leaned in to give Arizona a kiss.

" Hey don't forget we have dinner reservations tonight with Julia and Mark."

Arizona gave Callie a kiss back. "Don't worry I Didn't forget." Arizona looked passed Callie and seen that Lexie was walking towards their direction.

"Ow here she comes!"

Callie smirked and shook her head "I guess let Operation Smiley Face Penguin begin. Good Luck!"

Arizona smiled as her and Callie parted ways.

Arizona reached in her pocket for the penguin and smiley face pin as she walked towards Lexie. She began to mumble to herself " Please oh Please let this work."

3 hours later down in the cafeteria sat Mark Sloan by himself. He was chomping away on a chicken Caesar wrap when he looked down at his Iphone and seen that he had an incoming call.

" Hey Julia, did you get my text earlier."

" Yes but can you elaborate a little bit more on this idea you have."

"Well you know Jackson Avery. He's a surgical resident here."

" Oh yeah I know Jackson. He's the one you said is the younger not as handsome but more caring version of yourself."

Mark laughs "That would be him. Well I was thinking I want to help him get back together with his girlfriend."

Julia sounded a bit puzzled "His girlfriend? Who happens to also be your ex girlfriend Lexie Grey? I don't know Mark isn't that a little strange?

" No its not strange. I just want to really do this for Jackson. He's a good kid. I just found out today that the two of them broke up and he seems pretty hurt by the whole ordeal."

"Do you really think it's smart to get involved in other people's relationships ?"

Mark though for a second." No I guess it's not the smartest move but I can't let Jackson lose his desire to become a surgeon because of some little break up. He has a great future ahead of him and I know how Lexie can be. She can really screw with a guy's head."

Mark's Beeper began to vibrate.

" Well as long as she still isn't screwing around with your head. Then I guess count me in."

"Woah that was easy! You're the best babe you know that."

" Or so I've been told," Julia giggled.

Mark's beeper began to vibrate again

" Hey I'm sorry to cut the conversation short but I'm being paged. I'll give you the run down of my plan tonight at dinner okay? "

" If you say so but before you go (Julia Hesitated) I don't want to sound insecure and crazy but Lexie Grey still isn't screwing around with your head right?"

Mark let out a deep laugh. "What Julia are you crazy? Of course not (his voice soften). My head is 100 percent free of Lexie Grey. I like where our relationship is going. I promise I would not drag you along if I was still in love with her. Lexie is my past. And you Julia well I like to think you are my future.

Mark couldn't see it but Julia was in awe. She couldn't get the smile off her face. "You see me as your future?"

Mark responded. "Of course I do."

"You really are something special Dr. Sloan."

Mark Smiled "Or so I been told."

Julia let out a quiet laugh.

"So I'll see you tonight around 8ish?"

" Sounds good to me Mark."

" Bye Babe."

Mark clicked end on his phone as he stood up and grabbed a hold of his trash and walked it over to the trash can. As he was walking away he didn't take notice that he had a small audience of listeners behind him.

" Doctor Grey why did you stop pushing me? Did my wheel chair stall out or something? " asked a rather curious eight year old boy.

" I'm sorry Bryson. I just heard something that gave me the push I was looking for."

Bryson looked confused "Well do you think that something can help give my wheel chair the push it needs?"

Lexie laughed at Bryson's remark as she began to push Byson's wheel chair towards the food line " So Bryson how about some Ice cream for lunch?"

Bryson's eyes lit up " Really Doctor Grey?"

" Yup, really."

" Awesome! You're the best Lexie!"

Lexie pushed Bryson's wheel chair in the direction of the dessert cart " Or so I been told," Lexie replied under her breath as she rolled her eyes.


	3. A night with Jose Party for four

It was eight O clock in the evening and Meredith Grey and Christina Yang were both lounging back on Meredith's couch in her living room. Both were splitting a bottle Pinot Grigio and swapping stories from their day at work.

Meredith reached for the bottle of Pinot Grigio and poured some more into her glass " So did Teddy ever give in and let you scrub in on that Aortic Valve Surgery?

Christina took another sip of wine. " Nope. She was in a total bitch mood."

"So who ended up scrubbing in with her?

Christina rolled her eyes "Alex."

"Alex? But wasn't Mr. Hipstein your patient?"

"Yup. But Alex Worked his evil spawn charm and stole him from right under me."

" That's Alex for you."

Christina shook her head. "No, that's evil spawn for you."

Meredith smiled.

" So any new gossip on the young and the restless?"

Meredith looked puzzled " The young and the restless?"

" Yes, Lexie and Jackson. Every time I am around the two of them I feel like I am on the set of some sappy soap opera, Between Jackson's ill temper and Lexie's sudden jump from team bright & shiny to team dark & twisty I don't know if I should refer them to Dr. Wyatt or hand them a daytime Emmy. "

Meredith smirked. "I don't know Christina. I'm really worried about Lexie. She really hasn't been herself these last two weeks. The Last time she acted like this was when she broke up with Mark."

" Yeah well she had every right to be on team dark and twisty back then Sloan tried to make her a step mom not once but twice. " Christina said as she placed two fingers up.

" Yeah well don't forget that he also tried to make her a step grandmom to."

Christina scrunched her face as if she ate something sour " oww how could I forget that. I would never go back to team bright and shiny if a guy tried to make me a stepmom and a step grandmom ( Christina used air quotations) all before the age of 27."

" Well that's where Jackson came in at. He got Lexie out

of the dark place that Mark put her in. I just wish I knew what put her back into it."

Christina slowly placed her wine glass down " Wait you still don't know why her and Avery broke up?"

Meredith shook her head " Nope. Not….A…..Clue."

" Wow Really?"

"Yup! "It had to be something serious to because like I said last time I seen her like this….."

The slamming of the front door put Meredith's words on pause.

Meredith and Christina both turned their heads in the direction of the front door.

"Drinking Partners Perfect," said an ecstatic Lexie Grey as she started to undo her coat.

"Is that a smile I see on your face?" Meredith questioned Lexie.

" Why yes it is. I am Smiling." Lexie said with an even bigger smile.

" That's one satisfying smile. Did you and Avery have some wild make up sex?" Christina asked in a very blunt manner

Meredith hits Christina in the arm and mumbles. "Christina!" "I think she's back on team bright and shiny be careful with what you say hence the name Avery."

Lexie looks on at Christina and Meredith as if they had 10 heads. " Guys I can hear you but to answer your question no I did not have crazy makeup sex. I'm just a very happy single girl who would like to get completely intoxicated. Care to help me?"

Meredith and Christina both shared a look with one another and in unison say "Sure!"

"Here," Meredith said as she grabbed the bottle of Pinot Grigio and held it in Lexie's direction.

Lexie shakes her head "Come on seriously what are you two the Stepford Wives now?"

"Stepford Wives?" Christina asked

" Yes, You know I expected more from you two. Drinking wine? The Christina and Meredith I know would not be sitting in drinking wine. They would much rather be drinking this ( Lexie pulled out a bottle of Jose Cuervo from her purse and wiggled it in front of Christina and Meredith.)

" Tequila," Christina whispered in a Mexican accent.

Meredith Jumped up " I'll get the shot glasses!" Meredith swiftly walked towards the kitchen.

Christina leaped right up after Meredith and grabbed the bottle of wine " I'll put the wine away!" She followed right after Meredith into the kitchen

Lexie took a seat at the end of the couch and began to loosen the lid on the Tequila bottle.

" And I'll be drinking my sorrows away," She said as she grabbed Jose by the throat and took a swig.

She placed the bottle down on the table and made a face as if she just devoured a bag of sour patch kids.

" Woah going to need a little bit more," She said as she picked the bottle back up.

On the other side of town at Jak's Grill Steak House sat a very inpatient Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres.

Callie tapped her fingers continuously at the table her and Arizona were seated at " Mark and Julia should have been here 20 minutes ago. "

" I know. I 'm starving!" Arizona said as she glanced back over her menu for the 10th time.

Callie's phone began to vibrate So she reached for it on the table and began to read over the text message she just received " Thank the lord!"

"What?" Arizona asked in a mild tone as she looked up from her menu.

" Mark got caught up in a surgery but he said they should be walking in here any minute."

"About time," Arizona said as her eyes searched the restaurant for their waiter.

Callie placed her phone back down on the table "Hey I know I was all anti you helping Lexie Grey get happy again but I'm just curious how did she react when you gave her the penguin pin?"

Arizona dimed her eyes and pursed her lips together and began to jog her memory back to the earlier events of that day. " Believe it or not after I gave her the penguin pin a tiny smile appeared on her face. It was the first time I seen a true genuine smile appear on Lexie's face since her break up with Jackson. Actually the smile stayed on her face the entire time she pinned the penguin onto her scrub."

Callie let out a deep breath as if she was annoyed " Really ?... She smiled?"

Arizona looked at Callie as if she was crazy. " Yes, Why do you sound annoyed? I got Lexie Grey to smile trust me that's a good thing."

"If you say so," Callie mumbles under her breath.

" What? I can't hear you, you're mumbling,"

" Nothing," Callie disregarded Arizona's request to repeat herself. Her eyes began to scan the restaurant. "Look, Mark and Julia are here!" Callie waved them over towards her and Arizona.

Back across town at Meredith's house a semi drunk Lexie Grey was talking Meredith and Christina's ear off.

" Dating co-workers sucks! I mean why did I do that to myself? Getting involved with someone that I knew I was going to see every single day. I mean it's soooooooo great in the beginning seeing each other on a daily basis, stealing kisses ( Lexie started to make a kissy face) from one another and meeting up in an on call room. Buttttttttt as soon as it starts to get all hot and heavy and you start to think to yourself hey maybe I could see myself having a future with this guy then out of the blue they drop this huge bombshell on you and just like that Bombshell your' entire relationship goes BOOM ! " Lexie screams out as she takes a shot of tequila

Meredith giggles at the Boom sound Lexie just made " Hey special effects a little bit lower Derek and Zola are upstairs sleeping."

Lexie made a face a five year would make when they feel bad about spilling a glass of milk " Me sorry."

" You're forgiven but only if you tell us about this big bombshell Jackson dropped on you," Meredith tells Lexie.

" Huh? Jackson didn't …." Lexie stops herself crap she thinks Jackson never dropped a bombshell on me. Ughh I need to stop myself. It's been over year why is Mark still in my head. Stupid Tequila!

" Jackson didn't what?" Christina asked as she lined up three shots of Tequila for them.

Lexie giggled nervously " He dropped a bombshell but I am not talking about it because it's tequila time not Jackson time ," she said as she reached for her shot tequila.

" You're going to have let us know what happened eventually," Meredith told Lexie as she placed her shot glass down.

" Mer's got a point," Christina agreed.

Lexie jokingly locked her lips with an imaginary key " I'll never tell," She smiled at both Meredith and Christina.

" A couple more shots you will," Christina said as a matter of factly as she lined up another row of tequila shots.

Lexie began to mimic Christina " No in a couple more shots you will ," she pointed her finger towards Christina.

Christina smirked at Lexie and shook her head " Looks like we have a drunk Lexipedia ."

" I am not drunk! Just happy and single that….is…..all" Lexie said as she reached out for her shot but instead spilled all three tequila shots.

" Yes, a very single, happy and drunk girl." Meredith said as she stood up.

Lexie wobbled and stood up and placed a hand in front of Meredith " No mer I'll clean the spill. Youuuu…..Sittttt…..DOWN! "

Meredith listened to Lexie's orders " Okay if you insist. There should be paper towels next to the sink and while you're in the kitchen please grab another Lime for the shots."

Lexie saluted Meredith " Aye Aye Captain. "

"She is such a light weight," Christina looked over at Meredith.

"Oh yeah," Meredith nodded.

Lexie came back dancing from the kitchen with a lime in one hand and a roll of paper towels in the other.

" Here Mer catch ," Lexie threw the lime in Meredith's direction.

Meredith reached her hand up and caught the lime and placed it off to Christina's side of the table

" Well at least this time you aimed for someone's hand and not for their boob," Christina said as she began to laugh.

" Are you talking about Juliaaaaaa," Lexie asked as she bent down with the roll of paper towels to clean the tequila mess off the coffee table.

" I don't know are there others out there that you have fired a softball at?" Christina asked dryly.

" Hey Hey Hey ! I told you she was trying to steal 2nd base," Lexie said as she placed the paper towels on to the side of the table and took a seat next to Meredith.

" I don't know it looked more like Sloan was trying to get to second base with her, " Christina mumbled as she reached down to slice up the lime that Meredith placed in her direction.

Lexie looked rather disgusted by Christina's comment and began to give her an evil look.

Meredith caught on to Lexie's evil stare and slapped on her arm to get the evil look off her face.

Lexie reacted to Meredith's tap by giving her a big a smile and thought to herself "oh crap I did it again. Mark's controlling my emotions. Stupid Tequila. Stupid Mark. Now Meredith's going to think I still love Mark like Jackson does. Ughh what to do !"

" Jackson's moved on!" Lexie Blurted out

Christina placed the knife down from cutting the lime. "In two weeks?"

" That was ughh rather quick of him," Meredith said as she gave Lexie a confused look.

" Yup two weeks and he has already moveddddd on. So long Lexie. Goodbye to me. "

" Seriously though in two weeks?" asked a doubtful Christina

" If he's moved on why are you suddenly so happy." Questioned Meredith.

" becauseeeee I needed some sort of push ( Lexie motioned her hands as if she was pushing an item) and he gave me that push when I heard him say he moved on…So I thought to myself good Lexie let him move on you can do so much better. And just like that it hit me."

" ( She snaps her fingers) why should I be sad about him when he doesn't even think about me anymore. He said it himself today that I no longer full up spaceeee in his head. " Lexie began to tap her head with her finger.

" You… Heard…Him…Say…That," Asked Christina slowly.

Lexie Nodded her head yes then stopped and thought for a moment. "I'm doing it again. Except this time I am talking about Mark out loud but Christina and Meredith think I'm talking about Jackson, well actually they don't seem to convinced ughh how do I get out this one. Think Lexie. Think !"

" Well I didn't hear him actually say it I ughhhh IIIIII I overheard Kepner telling a nurse that he has moved on," Lexie blurted out rather fast.

"Yeah I overheard Kepner. Perfect lie. Take that stupid drunk subconscious!" Lexie thought to herself

" What nurse was she talking to? I didn't take Kepner as one to gossip."

" Geez Christina. I didn't take you as being so newsy either," Lexie thought to herself

Meredith looked over at Lexie and could sense that something was a bit off with her. So she decided to intervene.

" Who cares what nurse it was all that matters is Lexie is happy and smiling again. If Jackson moving on is what brought you back to your normal self then I say cheers to Jackson," Meredith picked up her shot glass and did a cheers into the air.

Back across town Mark, Julia, Callie & Arizona were finishing up their late dinner at Jak's Grill steak house.

Mark placed his fork on a nearly empty plate and pushed it to the side of the table " I'm sorry Callie I just don't see how it is weird."

" Mark you want to play match maker with your ex- girlfriend. That's very weird," Callie fired back at Mark

Julia chimed in "I'm sorry babe I'm with Callie on this one. It is a big strange."

Mark looked at Julia a bit shocked "Hey you said you were on my side today " He then looked across the table at Callie " And I am not playing match maker for Lexie. Like I said several times I want to help Jackson that's all.

" Let me guess the break up has really been affecting the way Jackson has been working with you and this is your answer to bring Jackson back to the passionate hard working resident he once was?"

Mark pointed his finger in Arizona's direction " Exactly ! See Arizona I knew you would see it my way."

Arizona shook her head. " Oh no I'm still siding with Callie and Julia on this it is rather odd what you want to do."

" But you just said…"

Arizona cut Mark off " No I know what I said. I said that because I'm going through the same difficulties with Lexie but I thought of an alternative way to bring her back to reality. And I don't have any past history with Lexie or Jackson so even if I did want to bring them back together it wouldn't be too weird on my part."

" It's not weird!" Mark said in a deep defensive manner.

Julia rubbed Mark's back "Well maybe you can think of some alternative way to bring Jackson back his old self like Arizona did for Lexie."

" Yeah but Arizona used an eight year old boy who she swore had special powers who could make anyone who came into contact with him happy and magical," Callie said in a teasing manner

" Hey joke all you want but Bryson really is a little miracle worker. Lexie was a ray of sunshine all day today and I firmly believe Bryson was the reason for her transformation back to her old self." Arizona said in a lively tone.

" Yeah only problem is I don't have any magical kid in plastics who could cheer Jackson up. That's why I think my plan of getting him and Lexie back together is a perfect idea."

"The plan sucks Mark give it up," Callie said as both Julia and Arizona nodded their heads in agreement with her.

" Well if my plan is so terrible then how about you three ladies give me a different plan. I bet you can't" Mark said challenging the three women at the table with him.

Callie, Arizona & Julia all sat in silence for a good 20 seconds before Julia screamed out her idea.

" Guys night!"

" Guys night?" Mark motioned his hand towards Julia to elaborate a bit more on her idea.

" Yeah guys night!... You, Jackson maybe Derek and few other guys you work with go out and try setting Jackson up with other girls. " Julia told Mark.

" Yeah instead of you trying to hook Jackson back up with Lexie you hook him up with other girls. Good thinking Julia," Callie said with smile aimed at Julia.

" Not as good as my idea but…. I accept it. Mark looked over at Julia " And You're okay with me going out and talking to other girls?"

Julia giggled, " Yes Mark it's okay . You're doing this for Jackson. It's not like you will be going home with any of these girls. "

"Exactly because I'm 100 percent devoted to you," Mark goes into kiss Julia but stopped when he heard…

"So will we be having any Dessert tonight?" Asked their waiter as he began to take away their dinner plates and pass them off to the busboy.

"Yes, I would like a piece of the strawberry cheesecake," Callie told the waiter.

"Nothing for me I'm pretty full. One more bite of anything I'm sure to burst," The waiter smiled at Arizona's response

"And how about for you my dear," the waiter directed his question towards Julia

Mark responded right away "She'll have a slice of the chocolate peanut buttercup cake and if

you could add two peanut butter cups on the side that would be great because she really….."

Mark stopped himself from finishing the rest of the order and turned to Julia "I'm sorry Julia. Just thought I'd let you try what I think is the best dessert here."

" That's cute Mark and thank you but I'm allergic to anything that has peanut butter in it. I thought I told you that. I guess not, o well. You can just give me a scoop of vanilla ice cream please " Julia said as she looked up at the waiter.

"And for you sir," The waiter asked Mark.

"No dessert just another refill of coffee please," Mark said in response to the waiter.''

"Okay So one strawberry cheesecake, one scoop of vanilla ice cream and coffee refill for you sir. Is there anything else I could get for you this evening?"

" Could you just point me in the direction of the ladies room," asked Julia.

" Certainly, it is right down this…."

Arizona cut the waiter off.

" Believe it or not the directions to the bathroom in here are really confusing. I actually have to go so I'll just walk you." Arizona said as she began to stand up

" Okay I shall be back shortly with your dessert," The waiter picked up one final plate from the table and walked off.

Julia pushed out her chair and followed behind Arizona to the ladies room.

Callie watched until Julia and Arizona were no longer in eye site "So you're 100 percent devoted to Julia huh?"

" Yes, Why?"

"Then why did you just try to order her Lexie's dessert?"

"That wasn't Lexie's dessert." Mark responded back with a straight face.

"Oh yeah then why did you stop yourself from saying "She really doesn't eat the cake she prefers to pick at the peanut buttercups and leaves the cake for me to eat."

Mark's straight face began to crack "I never said that and anyway and that's "weird" (he used air quotations) that you remember how I use to order for…." Mark caught himself.

"Go ahead finish Mark. How you use to order for?"

Mark let out a deep breath " Alright alright alright. How I use to order for Lexie. There happy now Torres?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders

" I don't know Callie. That was just one thing that I was so accustomed to doing. It's like when your shoe is untied you just know to tie it. It's a natural reaction."

"Resist the shoe tying Mark." Callie said in a robotic tone.

Mark Looked at her confused.

" The fact that you just admitted to having a natural Lexie Grey reaction is reason #567 why I think Little Grey is still filling up space in your head."

Mark looked a bit angry "You're crazy Callie it's been over a year. I'm with Julia now. I am 100 percent devoted to her." And just to prove it to you…"

Callie put her hand up to silence Mark.

" Don't prove anything to me. Prove it to yourself."

Back at Meredith's house a very intoxicated Lexie Grey was laying her head on Meredith's shoulder.

" Jose Kicked my ahh ess ess….ass," Lexie slurred out her words.

" Completely wasted but yet Lexipedia can still spell," chimed in a slightly drunk Christina.

Meredith let out a little laugh due to Christina's remark " Yeah well I think it's about time to tell Jose Goodnight. I am so tired. "

"Meee to to to to butttt first I haveeee one tiny teeny little bitty thing I have to do." Lexie said as she rose her head off Meredith's shoulder and directed her hand towards Meredith's phone that was tucked away in Meredith's pocket.

Meredith grabbed a hold of Lexie's hand before she could reach the phone. " Would this one tiny teen little bitty thing happen to be drunk dialing your ex boyfriend."

" MayAbeeee but Jose is telling me to do itttt," Lexie pleaded with Meredith

" Jose tells you to doooo a lot of things but trustttt me when I say you should not do any of them," Christina told Lexie

" Christina is right and anyways you wouldn't be able to get a hold of Jackson on my phone because I don't have his number stored."

" Buttt Merrrr, I need toooo tell doctor him that he can move on and I don't careeee"

" Maybe you can tell him another night when tequila is not in control of your mind."

"Yang Christina tellll Grey Meredith thatttt Tequila is not in controlll of my mind."

" I would but I think it's toooo in control of my mind, which reminds me I need to call Owennnn for a ride home," Christina reached in her purse for her phone and began to call Owen.

Meredith stood up and offered her hand to lexie " You'll thank me in the morning Lexie trust me. Now let me help you up to bed."

Lexie gave in and placed her hand in Meredith's hand " Fineeeee"

Mark and Julia parted ways with Arizona and Callie and started to walk towards their car which was parked two blocks away from Jak's Grill Steak House.

" So did you enjoy dinner tonight?" Mark asked Julia

"Yeah it was a real nice night."

" Good I'm glad to hear that."

" But umm Mark there has been something I have been wanting to say. I actually almost slipped at the table twice."

" What is it Julia? "

"Well you said earlier today that you see me in your future right?"

"Umm Yeah. I mean I like to think we have a future together."

" Well when you said that it made me think. I'm certain of this relationship. This is what I want. Even though we have only been together for a short time….I think…I'm falling in love with you."

The second those words came out of Julia's mouth Mark froze right where he was and his mind began to race. " Julia loves me ?" He thought to himself " Wow I didn't see that coming. What do I say back. I mean I did tell her I see a future with her but the future is so far away. I mean we haven't even dated that long. How does she love me already. I think it is impossible for a person to love someone that quick. I mean well not totally impossible I did fall for Lexie." Mark shook his head as if he was trying to shake the name Lexie out of his thoughts

" Mark?" Julia looked at Mark worried

Mark was clearly incoherent and too much wrapped up in his thoughts to even hear Julia " See now Torres has Lexie popping back up in my head. Damn you Torres. What to say to Julia. I need a few more days to think about this or even just a few more minutes while I think of what to say to Julia right now."

Then almost as if Mark's phone heard Mark's plea for more time to think his phone began to ring. The ringing knocked Mark right out of his train of thought.

" Sorry Julia let me just answer this real quick."

Mark reached in his pocket and pulled out a very loud ringing Iphone.

"Hello Mark Sloan," Mark spoke into his phone.

Meredith walked back down the steps from putting Lexie to bed to find Christina walking around her house holding out her phone and looking up at the screen.

"Umm Christina what are you doing?"

Christina turned her attention to Meredith

"O good you're back down. I get no service what so ever in your house. Can I use your phone to call Owen."

"Yeah sure," Meredith reached down to her pocket and felt around her pants and looked down at the ground . " I just had it in my pocket, Where could it have gone?"

Christina began to point towards the upstairs.

" Shit. Of course Lexie !" Meredith darted back up the stairs "She's going to regret this in morning," she thought aloud.

Meredith ran down the hallway and stormed right into Lexie's room. She opened Lexie's door and found a semi awake Lexie with Meredith's phone in her hand.

Meredith ran over towards Lexie and grabbed the phone.

"Dinner date should bez overrrr now," Lexie slurred out as she began to close eyes.

Meredith's eyes widen when she looked down at the phone and seen who Lexie was drunk dialing.

"Hello Mark Sloan," came out of Meredith's phone.

Hang up or answer hang or answer Meredith thought to herself.

"Oh hey Mark it's Meredith sorry I must of clicked your number by mistake, "

"Oh Okay that's fine but is everything okay Meredith you sound like you're in a state of shock?"

"Oh yeah everything's just great. "

"Alright well if you say so. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mark." Meredith hung up her phone and sat next to a now half awake Lexie. Meredith brushed Lexie's hair out of her face.

"Mer," Lexie whispers.

"Yes Lex"

"I hit Julia with the ball on purpose"

"Yeah I kind of just figured that out," Meredith whispered back as she traced her fingers around Lexie's face until Lexie started to fall back into a slumber.


	4. Early Morning Discussions

It was an extremely windy December morning in Seattle. The wind was rather aggressive and the air smelled as if snow would soon be falling. Mark Sloan was fighting against the wind to get from the Seattle Grace parking lot to the front entry of the hospital. Despite Mark's muscular and fit demeanor his fight against the wind was not a success. The wind practically picked up Mark and dropped him off at the front entrance of Seattle Grace.

**"Warmth!"** Mark thought aloud as he stepped foot into the hospital.

" There goes daddy!" Yelled out a perky Arizona as she bounced over to Mark with baby Sofia in her arms.

A big smile came across Mark's face as he watched Arizona bounce over with his giggling daughter.

Mark placed his arms out for Sofia to come him. The baby practically jumped out of Arizona's arms when she was close enough to Mark.

" Hi there Princess," Mark said as he began to give Sofia kisses.

Arizona looked on as Sofia was laughing hysterically while Mark continued to give her kisses.

" She really missed her daddy last night. The whole ride into work all she kept saying was da-da and pointing to the turkey doll that you bought her for Thanksgiving. "

" I know I missed my Sofia so much last night ," Mark smiled as he directed his attention towards his daughter.

" So you and Julia seem to be getting comfy at one another's places," Arizona said with a smirk directed towards Mark.

Mark looked up from playing with Sofia "I slept there last night and two nights ago no big deal. And anyways I'm a big boy Arizona. I can sleep where I please without you or Callie snooping into my personal life."

"I am not snooping in your life Mark Sloan." Arizona said in a defensive tone.

A smirk came across Mark's face " Oh really, So, your next question wasn't going to be (Mark mimicked Arizona) Mark did you tell Julia you love her yet?"

Arizona shook her head no.

" Lies Lies Lies," Mark said to Arizona

Baby Sofia began to mimic Mark " Li,Li,Li"

Arizona and Mark both shared a laugh together thanks to baby Sofia.

" See even Sofia knows her mom is lying. Isn't that right Sof," Mark said as he smiled down at Sofia.

" Okay fine. You're right that was going to be my next question but it wasn't my question by choice."

Mark looked up at Arizona and rolled his eyes "Callie?"

Arizona nodded her head yes " Yep. She said it has been three weeks since Julia told you she loves you and she said Julia deserves to know if you love her to.

Her exact words were Julia is a nice girl. Mark needs to wise up and get over...then Callie paused and said you need to get over your fear of commitment."

Mark shook his head and his tone began to rise "Tell Callie to mind her business and that I have been over my so called fear of commitment for a year now."

"Really a year? I thought your commitment phobia ended a couple years back when you first started to date Lex…"

Mark began to look frustrated and decided to cut Arizona off " Just tell her what I said and that when I do tell Julia that I love her I promise that Callie Torres will be the first to know. "

Sofia's eyes began to widen as Mark's voice rose " Okay okay relax. Your voice is starting to scare the baby."

Mark hugged Sofia close to him "Daddy's sorry so-so. " He looked back towards Arizona " Please, just stay out of my personal life with Julia that's all."

" Fine by me. Have fun telling your best friend Callie that one. "

Arizona leaned in and gave Sofia kisses " Mommy loves you. Daddy is going to bring you to daycare and I'll come see you on my break. okay." Sofia gave Arizona kisses back.

Arizona handed over Sofia's diaper bag to Mark. " And you'll pick her up at 6 tonight right?"

Mark placed the diaper bag on his shoulders. " Correct. Goodbye now Arizona."

Mark grabbed Sofia's hand and motioned her to do bye's bye's to Arizona as he began to walk away from Arizona.

"You Know Sof your two mommies are crazy," Mark looked down at Sofia as he walked towards the hospital daycare.

Sofia gave Mark a pleasant smile.

"Especially your mommy Callie she is trying to rush me into this relationship with Julia. And you know kid besides you there has only been one other girl who has stolen my heart..."

Sofia cut Mark off with a fit of excitement screaming out " Exie! Exie! Exie!"

Mark directed his eyes down the hall and about 2 feet away he could see Lexie Grey standing next to her sister and playing with her niece Zola Sheppard outside of Settle Grace Daycare.

Mark Smiled down at Sofia and whispered to the baby "How do you know daddy's heart thief so well?"

Mark walked a very squirmy Sofia over to the entrance of Seattle Grace Daycare.

Meredith took note of Mark and Sofia heading in their direction.

" Come on Zola let's get you into school. Looks like it's your friend Sofia's turn to play with Aunt Lexie," Meredith smiled at Lexie and motioned her head to show her Mark and Sofia were heading her way.

Meredith leaned Zola into Lexie so she could give her a kiss then brought her daughter inside the preschool.

" Exie, Exie Exie!" Sofia yelled as she tried squirming out of Mark's arms into Lexie's.

Lexie reached her arms out as Mark placed Sofia into them. Lexie smiled at Sofia "Hi there So-So. Is your mommy going to bring you up to visit us today?"

Mark looked on amazed and couldn't help but smile as Lexie interacted with Sofia.

"She really likes you Lex," Mark said still smiling at her and Sofia.

"Yeah well I have been hanging with So-So for the past few weeks when her mommy brings her up to peds to hang out , " Lexie said still looking at Sofia and not making any eye contact with Mark.

" You know how hard I have been trying to get her say Julia's name. It's crazy your name rolls right off her tongue," Mark said in a calm and collective voice.

Lexie took a deep breath and mumbled still keeping her attention on Sofia. " It's crazy how Julia's name rolls right off your tongue."

Mark scrunched his eyes and looked down at Lexie "What was that?"

**"Crap,** Hopefully he misunderstood my mumbling," Lexie thought as she looked up at Mark in a panic.

"Oh nothing just saying that its crazy how quick Julia's name will soon be rolling off her tongue." Lexie told mark with a forced smile

"I guess I just need to give her time that's all," Mark said as stepped closer to brush Sofia's hair out her face with his hand.

Lexie could feel the butterflies full up in her stomach as Mark stood inches away from her.

_"Yeah time that's all she ever wanted_."

Mark looked at Lexie confused by her last comment.

"Crap, my word vomit is horrible today," Lexie thought.

"Wha wha what I meant was..." Lexie was cut off by Meredith who came out of the daycare and walked over to Sofia.

"Hi there Sofia, Zola is inside waiting for you. You two are going to paint unicorns today with the big kids in honor of the letter U," Meredith said grabbing a hold of Sofia's hand.

Mark noticed Lexie's eyes began to widen and he began to burst out laughing.

Meredith looked over at Mark "I'm sorry what's so funny?"

Mark who kept his eyes on Lexie ignored Meredith's question "Lex you do know they aren't going to be painting an actual unicorn today."

Lexie who let out a nervous giggle "umm I know Mark" She mouthed the words "Shut up" to him.

Mark let out another fit of laughter.

"Seriously, What's so funny?" Meredith asked annoyed.

"Your sister. She get's freaked out by unicorns and a little part of her believes they actually exist," Mark said trying to contain his laughter.

"Mark it's not funny an.. and… and… I do not think unicorns exist," Lexie said in a defensive manner.

"You're stuttering Lex. You're nervous I'll tell Meredith about your childhood fear of unicorns." Mark said with a huge grin on his face.

" Seriously, Lexie a fear of unicorns?" Meredith asked with her one eyebrow raised.

Lexie placed the side of Sofia's face against her breast and then placed a hand over her ear that wasn't against her chest.

"Lex, are you ear muffing my daughter?" Mark asked in a slow confused manner.

Lexie nodded her head yes very fast then began to hiss her words at Mark " Yes, because you are a jerk Mark and I don't want Sofia to hear that I think her dad is a huge jerk. " She then swiftly turned her head to face Meredith " And Mer stop giving me the look you would only give to a patient on the psych floor." Lexie's voice began to crackle a bit "Anyways Mark is lying about this so called childhood fear of unicorns."

Lexie released her hands from Sofia's ear and allowed her to sit up. " Sorry Sof but your daddy is a poopy head. Hopefully your mommy brings you up to peds to see me later," Lexie handed Sofia back to Mark.

Mark's grin stayed stuck on his face as he grabbed a hold of Sofia " Don't worry Lex your fear is safe with me ."

" It's not a fear!" Lexie screamed as she began walking away from Mark and Meredith.

Meredith looked on at Mark as he watched Lexie walk away. She broke his gaze by asking a question. " So Lexie and Unicorns?"

Mark turned to face Meredith " Oh yeah big childhood fear that began at your sister Molly's 5th birthday..."

Sofia began to pout and let out a soft cry and pointed in the direction where Lexie walked away.

Meredith made a sad face at Sofia "You have been hanging out with Zola too long that's the same cry that usually comes from her when her aunt Lexie leaves."

Mark swayed Sofia back and forth to soothe her. "Hey don't worry So-so I know what it feels like to have Lexie walk away from you."

Meredith made a disgusted face "That's not fair. Lexie had her reasons for leaving you."

" I guess you misunderstood my tone. I was just joking. I haven't been with Lexie for over a year now. Enough time has passed so I thought I could make a light joke about our relationship."

Meredith placed her hand on Mark's shoulder " It's you and Lexie Mark. A lifetime could pass and that still wouldn't be the right amount time to poke fun at your relationship. "

She took her hand and rubbed it down Sofia's teary face " Little do you know Sof your dad cried much harder than you when Lexie _**WALKED AWAY**_ from him. " Meredith looked up at Mark with a half smile as she strolled off.

Meredith stepped on the elevator and reached out and tapped the number 10 button. Her eyes wandered around the empty elevator as she took a step back and thought about her ride into work earlier that day.

_Meredith was driving her car through the rugged Seattle winds as she partially listened in on the conversation going on with her one year old daughter Zola & sister Lexie._

_Lexie was sitting in the passenger seat but her body was turned around facing Zola who was bundled up in an off white bubble jacket and buckled in tightly to her car seat._

" _That's right Zola Santa is going to be coming in a few more weeks," Lexie said with way more enthusiasm then one should have at 6 am._

" _Sa...Sa," Zola replied back in a soft voice._

"_I can't wait to see your face on Christmas morning when you see all the presents Sa-Sa brings you." _

_Meredith smiled as she quickly glanced in her rear view mirror and seen the soft smile that appeared on her daughter's face._

" _So, you are going to join us for Christmas again this year?" Meredith asked Lexie._

_Lexie twisted her body back around and sat back down in the passenger seat. " Well ugh yeah. If that is okay with you."_

" _Of course it's okay. I think Zola would be very upset if she woke up Christmas morning and didn't have her Aunt Lexie there."_

_A big smile came across Lexie's face as Meredith mentioned how much Lexie means to Zola._

"_I just assumed you would want to spend Christmas with Molly & her family or dad and that girl he was dating." _

_Lexie looked out of her window and stared at the passing trees "Well Molly is going to Disney World with Eric's family and Well Christmas was always me and my mom's holiday. So having to sit there while my dad and Danielle fond over one another isn't my idea of a very Merry Christmas." _

_Meredith placed a hand on Lexie's leg "Well I'm happy you chose our little family for the Holidays."_

_Lexie turned around and smiled at Meredith "Thanks….You know I also couldn't pass up that Christmas dinner. It was pretty amazing last year." _

"_Well this year I won't be hosting the Christmas dinner. Derek and Mark got into a boyish argument over who was the better cook out the two. So Derek handed over Christmas Dinner rights to Mark to see if he could cook a better dinner than Derek did at Thanksgiving."_

_A look of panic came across Lexie's face. " Ma Ma Mark's place but that's a small apartment. I mean it was cramped when I use to just stay there. Can you imagine all of us cramped in there trying to eat. Mark's a terrible cook anyway. You need to steal Christmas dinner back Mer! Being stuck in Mark's little tiny apartment with me you Derek Mark & Julia is just well insane….Don't you think?" Lexie let out a nervous laugh._

_Meredith pushed up on her right turned signal and pulled off to the side of the road._

_Confusion set in on Lexie's face "umm Mer what… are… you doing?"_

_Meredith placed her car in park and looked over at Lexie with a straight face. "I'm not moving this car until you admit you love Mark Sloan."_

_Lexie's eyes began to widen " Wha wha me love Mark? No I love Jackson. I can't believe you even think I love Mark. What makes you think that? I moved on. And again I love Jackson. "_

_Meredith just sat back and watched as Lexie babbled on " Yes you love Mark and No you don't love Jackson well you may have but not in way you love Mark. And you're the one who made me think you still love Mark. Well Drunk Lexie actually allowed me to realize it. And no you haven't moved on and again you do not I repeat you do not love nor have you ever loved Jackson the way that you love Mark."_

_Lexie was baffled "You thinking I love Mark is just as insane as trying to have Christmas dinner at his stupid little apartment."_

_Meredith smiled "You're like a kindergartner Lexie. You have to say some sort of Childish insult about him whenever he is brought up in a conversation."_

_Lexie's eyes wandered around the car "Yeah well his apartment is stupid and everyone knows common Kindergartner love psychology is when you bully or pick on the person you like. And I do not bully, pick on or even talk to Mark for that matter."_

"_You know in kindergarten when you have that one toy you play with everyday. It's your most favorite toy. You and that toy do everything together but then one day that toy….. asked you to turn into a person that your just not ready to be. Even though it kills you to do it you decide to place that toy back into the toy box. Now a couple days or a whole year goes by and another kid opens that toys box and takes your toy. You think to yourself it's okay she can have my toy because I have a new toy anyway. But seeing this kid hanging all over your toy kills you and makes you realize you want your toy back. So you decide to hit the kid who has your toy with a…..softball" Lexie interrupts Meredith's metaphor._

" _Wait Wait first off Toys can't speak and second I can't believe you think I hit Julia with that softball." The words spill out of Lexie's mouth._

" _I don't think it Lexie. I know it. You admitted it to me." _

_Lexie shakes her head. " No no no no. I never admitted that to you because I didn't hit Julia with the ball on purpose."_

"_You really don't remember do you?"_

"_Remember what Mer?" Lexie asked anxious._

_Meredith took her car out of park and placed it back into drive and hit her left turn signal on and entered back onto the road._

"_You may not want to admit it today that you still love him but I guess I can come clean to you on how I figured out you're still in love with Mark. "_

" _I'm not in love with Mark," Lexie said in a monotone. _

_Meredith smirked at Lexie "Okay if you say so but before I tell you why I think you are still in love with Mark I thought you would like to know that Julia will not be at Christmas dinner." _

" _I don't care," Lexie said as a smile tried to wiggle its way onto her face._

_Meredith took a quick glance at Lexie "The kid who stole your toy won't be at Christmas Dinner it's okay to let that smile out."_

"_He's not my toy Mer."_

"_Just because you put him back into the toy box doesn't mean he isn't yours anymore."_

_Lexie began to nervously play with her hands "Can we just stop referring to Mark as a toy."_

"_Fine by me" Meredith said as she slowly began to stop at a red light. "I just really need to refresh your memory from a night that happened over a month ago."_

The sudden stop of the elevator moving caused Meredith to snap out of her thought process. The doors opened up on the 10th floor and revealed Christina Yang waiting to get onto the elevator.

"Hey Mer. "Christina said as she began to enter onto the elevator as Meredith exited it.

"Oh hi Christina." Meredith said in a dull manner as she continued to keep walking.

Christina placed her hand on the elevator doors to stop them from closing "Mer. Everything Okay?" Christina said as she rose her voice.

Meredith turned back around and took a few steps back to Christina "Yeah it's not me. It's Lexie. "

"What did the young and the restless do now?"

Meredith gave Christina a light smile. "It's not Jackson. It's actually worst than her breakup with Jackson. "

"Worse than sad puppy dog Lexie?"

Meredith shook her head.

"Woah I didn't think it could get any worse than that," said Christina as the doors began to shut on her.

"I'll talk to you at lunch okay?"

"Okay," Christina said as the doors began to close.

As the doors began to close Christina thought what could be worse than her breakup with Jackson that has Meredith so worried…Wait a minute Christina thought.

She reached her hand into the middle of the doors shutting and pushed them open "Mer!" Christina yelled down the hall to Meredith.

Meredith heard Christina scream out her name and walked back towards Christina's direction.

"I'm not one to care for all this relationship type crap but does this Lexie problem have to do with…." Christina resorted to a whisper "Sloan?"

Meredith gave her the type of the look that she gave her terminally ill patients when there was nothing more she or medicine could do for them. It was the type of look that said " Yes it's true but I really wish it wasn't"

Christina caught onto Meredith's look " Oh woah…Seriously?" Asked Christina as she let go of the elevator doors as two elderly men began to enter onto the elevator.

Meredith with a stone straight face shook her head. _**"Seriously."**_ As the elevator doors closed between her and Christina.


	5. Tiny confessions from the past

"Okay you can close your hospital gown now." Mark Sloan told his patient as he closed up her chart and handed it off to Jackson Avery.

Jackson took the chart and excused himself and exited the patient's room.

"You know Dr. Sloan you don't have to keep calling Mrs. Samuels. You make me feel much older than I really am. Please call me Tracey. "

Mark smiled as he placed the cap back onto his pen "My apologies just thought I show a woman of your stature some respect."

Tracey Samuels smiled and waved her hand at Mark Sloan "Oh Please, If it wasn't for my husband and his company you would have no idea who I was."

Mark cocked his head "True. But I have to say you are the more enjoyable one to be around out of you two."

Tracey began to laugh " It's okay Dr. Sloan you can call my husband Keith a dick. I won't get offended. I actually agree with you 100 percent. You see just last week I filed for divorce."

Mark's happy demeanor turned serious "Oh I'm Sorry Tracey."

Tracey gave Mark a soft smile as she sat back down in her hospital bed. "Oh please don't be sorry. This divorce was bound to happen. It was years in the making. We were great together in the beginning. We both were at the same places in our lives and wanted the same things at the start of the relationship but as the years went on it became clearer and clearer Keith was never really the man for me. When I was diagnosed with the breast cancer 6 years ago I thought it would be a journey that Keith and I would take together but I was wrong. These past 6 years I slowly started to see Keith's true colors. But truth be told Keith never really changed I was just too blind in the beginning to see who Keith really was. If I learned anything from 27 years of being married it is never settle down with someone just because you have the same goals and want the same things. I have come to find that the most compatible two people is the man who prefers day and the woman who enjoys night."

Mark looked at Mrs. Samuels in awe "Opposites?"

Tracey shook her head "Yes, doctor Sloan Opposites. The dreamer and the realist, the optimist and the pessimist all perfect matches for one another. They weigh each other out and keep one another grounded."

"You know Mrs…..I mean Tracey. You're not only very enjoyable to be around but also very insightful."

"Thank you . You know you're not so bad yourself. Most doctors are in and out with their patients. You actually took the time to get to know me these past few days and you were also very caring and considerate. I commend you for that." Mrs. Samuels said with a solemn smile.

Mark shared the same solemn smile back with Mrs. Samuels " Yeah ….Well I wasn't always like this."

Mrs. Samuels looked surprised "Oh really? Well who or what changed you "

Mark turned his head and took a glance at the nurse's station outside of 's room. He could see that Jackson was too preoccupied with Mrs. Samuel 's chart to hear what he was going to say next. " My Opposite…..She's who changed me." Mark confessed to Mrs. Samuels.

Mrs. Samuels found Mark's response to be rather charming "Well isn't that sweet. My advice to you is keep a tight hold on her."

Mark gave Mrs. Samuel's a weak smile as he started to step towards the door way.

Mrs. Samuels eyes narrowed in on Mark " You let her go didn't you?"

Mark looked back out in the hall to see if Jackson was still caught up in doing his charts. Mark directed his attention back to after seeing that Jackson was now chatting with Mrs. Samuels nurse. " We let each other go." Said Mark as he turned his attention back to .

"Well do you still love her ." asked as she sat up waiting for an answer.

Mark looked down at the floor and stared at the grey and beige tiles that covered 's floor for a good 10 seconds before he looked back up at her "I'm with someone else now & she loves me"

"That's nice but you still didn't answer my question" Mrs. Samuel's said with a small smile.

Mark looked back out in the hallway and seen that Jackson and 's nurse were on the final page of Mrs. Samuel's chart. He then looked back down at the beige and grey tiles and took a deep breath as his eyes bounced back and forth between all the tiles until 's voice brought his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry . I'm stepping my boundaries. You're personal life is none of my business. My apologies. I'm done intruding" 's said with a quick smile.

Mark let out a small breath "Ah don't worry about it. It's ancient history anyway."

" If it is just ancient history you would have said _**NO**_ to my last question " Mrs. Sameuel's said softly with a sly smile.

"I thought you were done intruding," Mark said in a playful manner.

" You're right I am done."

"And just for the recorded I did not say YES to your answer either." Mark said as a matter of factly.

" Verbally you may have not said yes but your body language and actions answered my question the second it spilled from my mouth."

Mrs. Samuels nurse brushed passed Mark to enter into the room.

"Excuse me Dr. Sloan," said Mrs. Samuel's nurse.

Mark stepped out into the hall " I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Tracey."

Mrs. Samuel's waved "Have a _lovely_ day doctor Dr. Sloan."

Arizona Robbins pulled down the X-rays of eight year old Bryson Morgan's legs from the X-ray machine. She then clicked off the X-ray light and directed her attention back to Bryson.

" So, in other words Bryson you are making great progress with your legs. Your right Tibia looks much then it did three weeks ago….." Arizona Paused " I like to believe you will be walking without any assistance a little after the New Year."

" Awesome !" Bryson cheered.

"You really couldn't wait until your mom came to get the news about your legs," Lexie Grey asked as she sat comfortably in a chair next to Bryson's bed.

Arizona spoke up before Bryson got a chance to answer back "It's okay Lexie, I spoke with Miss Morgan about 45 minutes ago and told her the good news. She also told me I could tell Bryson the news and that she would be up here before lunch time."

Bryson smiled and stuck his tongue out at Lexie.

Lexie scrunched her eyes and narrowed them in on Bryson "You know… I do know how to surgically remove that tongue."

Bryson pouted his bottom lip in a joking manner "If you removed it then I wouldn't be able to talk and then I couldn't tell you how cool of a doctor I think you are everyday."

A huge smile grew on Lexie's face. " I guess you have a point there."

Arizona looked on at Lexie & Bryson interacting with one another as she placed Bryson's X-rays in his folder and placed the folder under her arm.

" So, I'm thinking about taking you off Bryson's services Lexie," Arizona announced as she stood next to Bryson's bed.

A look of horror came across Bryson's face as him and Lexie both said in sync. "Why!"

Arizona started to bust out with laughter " I'm just kidding. I believe Doctor Grey has helped you Bryson a lot during your recovery & I think Bryson has made your job much more enjoyable an easier Lexie. So I would be crazy to separate you two. "

_Arizona thought back during this past month and how great her "Operation smiley face penguin" had work. Bryson gave Lexie the boost she needed. She was finally back to her old bubbly self and to top it off Bryson adored Lexie. So, the plan worked well on both ends. _

" You know you're usually a funny lady Dr. Robbins but that wasn't a funny joke you just pulled." Bryson said with a playful smile.

"Well how about this for an apology I was able to clear the doctor's longue in the lobby for your little date tonight Bryson." Arizona said with a glowing smile.

Bryson's eyes lit up "Really ? You mean my first date with Ava doesn't have to be in my hospital room."

"That's correct and I also spoke with Ava's parents they are dropping her off at the hospital at 7:30 tonight. So you better start planning with Lexie what movie you would like to watch and what food you would like to eat." Arizona said as she slowly made her way to Bryson's door.

Lexie looked in Bryson direction "Pizza & Star Wars right Brys?"

Bryson shot Lexie the thumbs up "Exactly."

Arizona stood by Bryson's doorway " Well looks like everything is set then. Lexie I'll see you in another hour in OR 3 and Bryson You're mom also wanted me to tell you that you may get to see you grandfather today. "

A big smile came across Bryson's

Arizona Waved goodbye as she turned around and exited Bryson's room.

"So this is turning out to be a pretty magical day huh Brys." Lexie said as she sat up in her chair.

"It really is." Said Bryson with his unchangeable big smile.

"Are you excited to see your grandpop?" Lexie asked

"Extremely! I missed him."

Lexie shared a soft smile with Bryson " I'm sure he is just as excited to see you. And how great is it that was able to get the doctors longue for your date with Ava tonight."

"So great…." Bryson paused. "There's just one problem."

Lexie arched her eyebrow up "Oh yeah what's that."

"Well…What is the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for you?" Bryson asked curiously looking over at Lexie.

"How is the most romantic thing a guy has done for me part of your problem?" Lexie asked suspicious

Bryson rolled his eyes "It will help my problem. I just need you to tell me what was the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for you."

Lexie leaned her head back on her chair and focused her eyes to the ceiling as she tried to think back to different romantic gestures guys had done for her in the past.

" Well my college boyfriend Jason made me a mix tape of my favorite songs & sent to me flowers."

Bryson didn't look pleased "That's amateur stuff right there. I mean really romantic like knock you off your feet make your heart skip 100 beats type of romantic. The type of Romantic thing that makes you speechless after it happens. "

And then without even trying the most romantic thing a guy had ever done for her popped into her head.

A tiny smile formed on Lexie's face "There was an ex boyfriend of mine. He…."

Bryson interrupted "Does your ex boyfriend have a name?"

"ummm…We'll call him Chuck." Lexie said

"Is that his real name?"

"No. But his name isn't really important to the story or to your romantic thing problem."

Bryson let out a little laugh "Good point. Continue the story."

" So at the start of me and Chuck's relationship I told him that I enjoyed going to the Zoo to see a penguin by the name of Tabby and Tabby's baby penguin Zoey. He didn't understand why I enjoyed seeing these penguins so much until I explained to him that growing up My mom and I would always go to the zoo together to see Tabby together. Even as I grew up I still made it a point to visit the zoo at least twice a year with my mom. "

Bryson looked at Lexie confused as he interrupted her story "What does a penguin and your mom have to do with the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for you."

"Still not done the story Brys"

" Oh yeah continue."

Lexie noded her head in Bryson's directon "Thank you. A few years ago my mom passed away. I was heartbroken and sad. I felt like I lost my world. Shortly after her death Tabby the penguin also passed away. I know… it was just a penguin but her death just added to my sadness. I felt so bad for her daughter Zoey the penguin. At one point I wanted to break into the zoo and let Zoey come live with me so we could mourn together. "

Bryson looked at Lexie as if she had ten heads "I worry about you sometimes Dr. Grey."

Lexie began to laugh "I know it sounds crazy but at that point in my life it made total sense. So anyways fast forward a few years and I'm in this relationship with Chuck I tell him all about Tabby & Zoey and what they meant to me. And just like you Bryson he also thought I sounded a bit crazy but the more I told him how these penguins remind me of simpler days with my mom he actually found my devotion to the penguins cute. After a couple months of dating I read up on the Zoo's website that they would be transferring Zoey to The Philadelphia Zoo. Again my heart was broken. Zoey was my connection to Tabby and Tabby was my connection to my childhood days with my mom. It killed me to know that I could lose Zoey. "

A burst of energy came flying out of Bryson "**Ow!** Did this fake name Chuck guy go to the zoo and steal Zoey for you!"

Lexie let out a giggle as she placed her hand on Bryson's shoulder to calm him down "Not exactly…. At random, I would tell him how sad I was knowing that Zoey was soon going to The Philadelphia Zoo. He told me that he would take me whenever I pleased to go visit Zoey. Little did I know he was only saying that to throw me off for what he really had planned. A few days before Zoey was suppose to be transferred I woke up to a letter and certificate on my kitchen table. I read over what the letter said and tears of happiness began to full my eyes. Chuck snuck up behind me and hugged me and told me he would hate himself forever if he didn't do anything to keep around the one thing that I had left that reminded me of my mom . "

Bryson shared a heartwarming smile with Lexie "So he bought Zoey for you?"

Lexie smiled " Yes…Well he made a very BIG anonymous donation to the Seattle Zoo and promised to continue to make yearly donations if they kept Zoey at Seattle's Zoo. He also surprised me by donating another huge lump sum to the zoo in exchange for them to change Zoey's name from Zoey the Penguin to Zoey Grey the Penguin. And that Bryson is the story of the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for me." Lexie said looking on at Bryson.

"Fake name Chuck guy seemed like a real cool guy."

Lexie half way smiled "Yeah…Chuck had his moments."

" So is that why you wear that penguin pin because you love your ex boyfriend fake name Chuck & Zoey Grey the penguin ," Bryson asked as he pointed at Lexie's Penguin pin that was hooked on the upper left side of her scrub top.

Lexie looked down at the penguin pin and smiled then looked back at Bryson "Actually 's gave me this pin."

"Maybe she knew you still loved your ex boyfriend fake name Chuck & Zoey Grey the penguin." Said Bryson.

Lexie shook her head no. "Nope…That would be impossible the only ones who know about Zoey Grey the Penguin story is me, Chuck and now you Bryson. But enough about me. I am dying to know why you needed to know that story."

Bryson began to look a bit bashful " I need to do the most romantic thing ever for Ava tonight and I thought maybe your story would help." Bryson began to look a bit disappointed "But I'm eight years old and I can't afford to buy her a zoo animal."

Lexie let a soft chuckle and patted Bryson's arm " You really like Ava don't you Brys?"

A smile grew on Bryson's face "Yeah My mom said me and Ava are soul mates. She said that we have been inseparable since Ava first moved on my street. We do everything together me and Ava. She's the prettiest girl I know and she's my best friend. I just want to make her as happy as fake name Chuck did in your story. "

Lexie could feel her heart get all soft and mushy on her as her eight year old patient declared he's love for his eight year girlfriend "Your something special you know that Bryson. "

Bryson smiled at Lexie.

" Let me tell you though you're young. You have your whole life ahead to plan romantic gestures for Ava. Tonight is going to be nice and simple. Star Wars & pizza with your best friend, that sounds like a great night to me….. Just… enjoy the simple time Brys. Because I would do anything to go back to simpler times. "

"So…I don't have to buy her a penguin from the Seattle zoo anytime soon?"

Lexie began to laugh "Exactly. Don't worry you'll know when it's the right time to surprise Ava with a cute gesture."

Bryson cleared his throat as he began to correct Lexie. " Not a cute gesture. A romantic one."

Lexie scrunched up her nose as if she smelled something funny " Yeah….umm Brys ….Your only eight and romantic seems like such an intense word so I'm going to stick to cute gesture. "

" Yeah but you said it yourself I'm not your typical eight year older. So I'm sorry Dr. Grey cute just isn't in my vocabulary ."

"You got that right Brys your not like any other eight year old older I know. "

"No he is not," Chimed in Bryson's mother as she came strolling into Bryson's room and swiftly ran over to Bryson's bed and embraced him in a hug and gave him a kiss.

"I missed you mom !" said Bryson as he squeezed around her neck.

"Me to my little man," said Bryson's mom as she pulled back from the hug and took a seat directly next to Bryson in his bed.

" Hi there Miss Morgan !" said Lexie as she began to let herself up out of her chair.

"Hello Lexie. Thank you so much for always keeping my Bryson company. It means a lot to a single mother who works 6 days a week." Said Bryson's mother as she directed her attention towards Lexie.

"Miss Morgan I told you, you don't have to keep thanking me it's a part of my job and I actually enjoy the time I spend with Bryson. You have a great son." Lexie told her as she began to make her way to the door way.

" Thank You Lexie," Said Miss Morgan softly.

"Now if you two will excuse me. I will be back in another 3 hours to check on you Bryson and Nurse Larkins should be by in another hour and a half to give Bryson his afternoon medication. " Lexie said as she waved goodbye to Bryson and his mother.

"Wait Lexie….." Bryson yelled out as Lexie started to make her way down the pediatric floor hallway.

Lexie turned around and peeked her head back in " Yes Brys?"

"Since Fake name guy Chuck is now your ex boyfriend doessssss he still pay for Zoey Grey the penguin?" Bryson asked curious

Lexie looked at Bryson surprised "I never thought of that until now, I guess he still does."

"Woah I never heard of someone's ex doing Roman….I mean cute gestures for them." Bryson said as he curled up next to his mom.

Lexie slowly bounced her head back and forth as she took in the realization that "fake name guy Chuck" still pays for Zoey. _**" Yeah….Neither did I.**_ " Lexie said as she slowly walked away from Bryson's room lost in her thoughts.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE - SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS STORY IN A WHILE. I HAVE HAD A VERY HECTIC SUMMER. I HAVE THREE OTHER CHAPRTERS READY FOR UPLOADING. I WOULD JUST LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THESE RECENT TWO CHAPTERS. DON'T WORRY SLEXIE FANS I PROMISE LEXIE AND MARK DO GET THEIR HAPPY ENDING BUT REMEMBER ALL GREAT LOVE STORIES HAVE A FEW BUMPS IN THE ROAD BEFORE THEY GET "THEIR HAPPILY EVER AFTER."_**


	6. Twisted Sisters

Christina Yang & Meredith Grey sat directly across from one another at a table meant for four at Seattle Grace's Cafeteria. Christina sat there giving her undivided attention to Meredith as Meredith finished telling Christina why she believes Lexie is still in love with Mark Sloan.

Christina dug around in her salad with her fork trying to look for a piece of tomato under the lettuce. " So, Lexie's whole _" I'm sad about Avery"_ was really for Sloan? " Christina asked as pinned down a tomato with her fork.

Meredith shook her head "Yes. Well that's what I think."

Christina made a face as if she just smelt something terrible "But Mer he tried to make her a grandmom and a mom. "

Meredith took a sip out of her water. "I know Christina._ I know_." Meredith said agreeing with Christina.

"So the whole softball incident…."

"On purpose." Meredith told Christina

"And that night we drank she really called…"

"Yup, Mark."

Christina took a bite of her salad " And she really turns into a jealous school girl when you bring up Mark & Julia."

"Oh yeah big jealous little kid…. but as of now I think I'm the only one who notices it." Meredith said as she reached for one of her fries to eat.

" Do you think Mark's the whole reason why her and Avery called it off?"

Meredith spoke without any hesitation. "I don't know for a fact but I'm starting to believe it is."

"And you think Sloan still wants Lexipedia ?"

" That's what I'm not sure. I seen a yearning in his eyes this morning when he looked at her. It's like his eyes said "your mine and always have been mine." Meredith paused

Christina spoke up **"But?"**

_"Buttttt_ the way he spoke about their relationship to me made me think maybe he has moved on from Lexie." Meredith said as she reached to drink from her water bottle.

" And you really think Lexie wants Sloan back?

Meredith shook her head yes "I'm 99.9% sure. She gets the same look her eyes when Mark and Julia's names are brought up that I use to get when I was around Derek and Addison."

" You think she will turn into a dirty mistress like you Mer?" Christina asked with smirk.

Meredith tossed a fry at Christina's face " Hey, I didn't technically know I was a dirty mistress…at first. " Meredith said with a sly smile "That's my fear for Lexie that she does turn into this dirty mistress and unlike my dirty mistress story the guy actually picks the wife or the new girlfriend for that matter. "

" Lexipedia as a dirty mistress** now that would be amusing**." Said Christina as she pinned down another tomato with her fork.

" I can totally see Lexie playing dirty mistress for Sloan," said Alex Karev as he pulled out a seat and sat down next to Meredith.

Meredith more than Christina looked shocked to hear what just came out of Alex's mouth.

" What? Stop looking so shocked. I heard your conversation as I began to walk this way & anyways you have to be death dumb and blind to not know that Lexie and Sloan still want eachother." Alex said as he reached over for one of Meredith's fries.

" You're not going to say anything are you Alex?" Meredith asked staring in Alex's direction.

"What? Me say anything? No Way I could carless about Lexie and Sloan. I just can't believe you're realizing this now." Alex said chewing away on Meredith's fry.

" Well when did you start to notice evil spawn?" Christina asked

" I don't know. A couple year ago? I mean when me and Lexie dated we were only using one another as rebounds. She needed someone to be there to help her get over Sloan and I needed someone to…." Alex stopped

A light smile came over Meredith's face " help you get over Izzie." Meredith completed Alex's sentence.

Alex looked at his cup of soup as he began to take off the lid to the cup. " Yeah whatever Izzie….. But anyways she never got over Sloan. I was her rebound the first time and Jackson was her rebound for her second break up with Sloan. The only thing I don't get is why Sloan treated me like a total dick when I dated her and is all buddy buddy with Avery. It's weird if you ask me."

" Evil Spawn does has a point there Mer. "

Meredith pointed at Alex agreeing " You're right Mark and Jackson are the best of friends. Two weeks after Jackson and Lexie broke up Jackson moved out of the house and I heard one of the places he planned on moving in at was Mark's."

" Did he move in the with Sloan?" asked Christina

" No. I think he said he was moving in with an old friend from college." Meredith told Christina.

Alex's pager began to go off. He reached down and picked it up and smiled. "I guess lunch is one of the things you sacrifice when you get picked to scrub in on a heart transplant ." Alex took one last scoop of his soup as he began to stand up.

Christina looked at Alex disgusted " Teddy is letting you scrub in again?"

Alex's smile grew due to Christina's comment "Dude what can I say I'm the future of cardio."

Christina rolled her eyes " Just two years ago you thought you were the future of Plastics."

" Yeah well then I slept around with the love of head plastics life and that future went right out the window."

Meredith smiled and looked up Alex. " You really think he loves her." Meredith asked a bit doubtful.

" Yeah the way this nut over here…" Alex pointed over at Christina "feels about Cardio is the way those two feel about each other. My advice to you is just let things fall into place. Mark doesn't really want that eye doctor chick he's with and Lexie has horrible word vomit she's bound to spill her feelings to Sloan sooner or later."

"I hope you're right Alex." Meredith said as Alex gave her a smirk and walked away from her and Christina's table.

"You know Mer you can't let ophthalmology interfere with cardiology." Christina said

Meredith looked at Christina confused.

"Like Evil Spawn said Mark and Lexie have the same love for each other that I do for cardio and Julia well she's an….."

Meredith cut Christina off.

In nonchalant manner Meredith began to speak "She's an ophthalmologist….You're saying Lexie and Mark are Cardio and we need to get rid of Julia."

Christina shook her head slowly yes as she reached over for one of Meredith's fries.

" Do you only want to help get Mark and Lexie together because Alex compared their love to your love for cardio." Asked Meredith suspicious

Christina kept a straight face " Maybe….but does it really matter." Christina asked as she chewed on Meredith's fries.

"Not at all Christina. Not..at… all" Meredith said with a sly smile.


	7. IMPORTANT Author's Note Please Read

***I know. I know I'm killing you all here by not giving you more Mark and Lexie interaction but I need to build the story up before I can get into with Mark and Lexie. So for all you followers who have stuck by this story and are craving some Mark and Lexie interaction then I have pretty good news for you I only have ONE MORE chapter left to post and then_ I'm going to let the Slexie fun begin =)_ ***

**By the way I would like to start randomly adding in song lyrics that fit Mark and Lexie's relationship now and what they were before the break up. I have a few songs in mind but _I would really enjoy hearing what you all think would be the perfect Mark and Lexie song._**


	8. Leave it up to the universe

It was eight o'clock at night and Arizona Robbins was on her way out of Seattle Grace Hospital to meet her wife Callie Torres in Seattle Grace's parking lot. Arizona was power walking towards the parking lot for two reasons. Reason one being that she couldn't wait to be in the presence of her loveable and charming daughter Sofia and reason two being she wanted some answers from her wife about events that unfolded earlier that day in Bryson Morgan's room. As Arizona stayed at the same pace on her way to the parking lot her memory started to jog back to the earlier events of that day.

" _Grandpop!" an excited Bryson screamed out to his 62 year old grandfather who was being pushed in a wheel chair by Jackson Avery._

"_There goes my champ. How ya feeling kiddo?" questioned Bryson's grandfather as Jackson aligned his wheel chair next to Bryson's bed and placed the breaks on the chair._

" _Great! I should be able to walk without any help by New Years isn't that right ?" Bryson said with a glowing smile aimed at Arizona. _

" _Yes….Well if not by New Years then a little bit after."_

"_That's wonderful news…..I'm just blessed that we are both here after that wreckage" Bryson's grandfather said as he reached for Bryson's hand. _

_Arizona and Jackson who were the only other two people in the room both stayed quite as they looked on as Bryson and his grandfather shared this moment with one another. It had almost been three months since Bryson and his grandfather both almost lost their lives in a car crash. Bryson's grandfather requested to be transferred to Seattle Grace Hospital after he awoke from a medically induced coma and found out his grandson was moved to Seattle Grace. Bryson's grandfather was the only father figure that Bryson had ever known so it meant the world to Bryson to have him in the room with him at that moment._

_After a few moments of uninterrupted silence Jackson finally spoke up. " Well Mr. Morgan it was great getting to know you today and either I or Doctor Sloan will be by your room tomorrow to remove the last of the staples in your arm." _

_Mr. Morgan looked over at Jackson "It was great hanging out with you young guys today. Hope you have a have a good time at guys night and remember what I said about that ex girlfriend of yours…"_

" _Lexieeeee!" Bryson shouted out interrupting his grandfather as Lexie Grey walked into his room. _

_Lexie's eyes instantly spotted Jackson. Granted it wasn't the first time they seen each other since the breakup it was still just as awkward to be in the same room as him. She gave Jackson a small smile as she stopped and stood next to Arizona. "A lot of energy you have there Brys." Said Lexie._

_Bryson smiled "Well I finally get to spend time with my grandpop." _

" _I'm sorry…" Mr. Morgan interrupted " What did Bryson say your name was again?"_

"_It's Lexie grandpop. She's one of the coolest doctors here." Bryson said looking over at his grandfather. _

_Mr. Morgan's eyes looked over at Jackson then back over at Lexie. " You wouldn't happen to be the Lexie who use to date Dr. Avery over here would you? " Mr. Morgan asked with a small chuckle_

_Before Lexie could get a word out Jackson spoke up in a calm manner "Yes Mr. Morgan that is Lexie."_

"_Really? ….I was just joking around. I didn't expect you to say yes. Mr. Morgan looked over in Lexie's direction " Dr. Sloan did mention you were a doctor. I had no clue you were a doctor here. "_

_A small smile came across Lexie's face after hearing Mr. Morgan say that Mark mentioned her._

_Mr. Morgan looked over Jackson "Sorry boy I was just trying to make a light joke. I did not know that this was your ex girlfriend Lexie. " _

_Lexie started to feel a bit uncomfortable and began to wonder what exactly Jackson and Mark could have possibility said about her in front of Mr. Morgan._

"_Don't worry about it Mr. Morgan. This is the kind of stuff that occurs when you decide to date someone you work with." Jackson said as he looked over in Lexie's direction._

" _ guy you dated Lexie?" questioned Bryson._

_Arizona could see how uncomfortable Jackson and Lexie both looked right at that moment so she decided to intervene._

" _Yes they dated but I think that's enough on Lexie & Jackson's personal life." _

" _No …but I just need to ask one quick question please." Bryson pleaded._

_The room grew quite as Arizona, Bryson & Mr. Morgan looked back and forth at Lexie & Jackson to see if they would give Bryson the okay to ask his question._

_Jackson finally spoke up "Go ahead. One question can't hurt." _

" _Thanks . So…..Why are you still paying for Zoey the penguin if your Lexie's ex boyfriend?" questioned Bryson as he stared over at Jackson_

_As soon as the word Zoey left Bryson's mouth Lexie could feel her face turn 20 different shades of red. Arizona who was looking at Lexie the entire time whispered to her "Are you okay?" Lexie quickly shook her head yes about five times._

_Jackson who had no idea what Bryson was talking about looked over at Lexie for some sort of an answer then back at Bryson. " I'm sorry Bryson. This is the first time I'm hearing about Zoey the penguin. I guess I can't answer your question." Jackson shot a look over at Lexie to see if she had anything to say._

" _umm ugh umm….question times over….Dr ughh ughh Avery has to get back to work now." Lexie rambled on._

_Arizona kept a watch on Lexie the entire time and could see how nervous and fidgety Lexie had become thanks to Bryson's question._

" _Sorry…. I just thought you were the guy who did the most romantic thing ever for Dr. Grey." Bryson said sounding disappointed looking over at Jackson _

_Jackson started to pick up on Lexie's nervousness & knew instantly the ex boyfriend Bryson mistook him for. "Nope that isn't me …but anyway let me get going and give you and your grandpop some time together. Nice meeting you Bryson. " _

"_Bye . Sorry for the mix up. " Bryson said as Jackson started to walk toward Lexie's direction._

"_No apologies Brys. Lexie should have enough courage to come out and say who the mystery guy is." Jackson said as he stopped next to Lexie and lowered his tone as he whispered to her " That thing you say you don't have for him. You just made it very obvious right about now. " Jackson gave Arizona a small smile as he continued to exit out of Bryson's room. _

_Arizona stared up and down at Lexie who's eyes were looking down towards the ground "What __**thing**__ is Jackson talking about?" Arizona questioned in a low tone._

_Lexie looked up at Arizona " ughhh have no idea. He's been talking nonsense ever since we broke up." Lexie let out a nervous laugh. " I ugh um Going to go set up the room for Bryson's get together with Ava tonight."_

_Arizona just stared at Lexie not trusting a word she just said "Didn't seem like nonsense to me but hey if you say so. "_

_Lexie gave Arizona a weak smile then directed her attention towards Bryson & Mr. Morgan "It was nice to finally see you Mr. Morgan & I'll see you later tonight Brys." Lexie said as she swiftly walked out of Bryson's room. _

_Arizona watched as Lexie practically flew out of Bryson's room then turned around to face Bryson & Mr. Morgan "Bryson granted your only eight years old and shouldn't know anything about Dr. Grey's love life." She turned her attention to Mr. Morgan " Which reminds me Mr. Morgan I whole heartily apologize for Bryson knowing about Dr. Grey's love life. I'll make sure Lexie's private life stays private."_

_Mr. Morgan waved his hand " Nonsense no apologies Ma'am. Even though he is only eight Bryson here has a very old soul & is a hopeless romantic. So it doesn't surprise me that he is curious about someone else's love life."_

_Arizona accepted Mr. Morgan's answer and looked back over at Bryson. " Okay then umm Bryson can you give me the quick run down on who Zoey the penguin is because the last time I seen someone as red as Dr. Grey I was looking at myself in a mirror after laying out on Alki beach for 12 hours." _

" _She does that you know," Mr. Morgan chimed in._

"_Who does?" Arizona questioned._

"_That Lexie girl. When she gets nervous she does three things… she babbles, turns red & plays with her hands. She did two of those three things just a few moments ago." Mr. Morgan told Arizona._

"_Did Dr. Avery tell you that today?" Arizona asked Mr. Morgan._

"_Oh no he didn't speak about her too much. It was that Dr. Sloan guy who wouldn't stop talking about her. At first I thought he was the ex boyfriend not Dr. Avery. " _

_Arizona scrunched her eyes " Verrrry interesting." Arizona looked back at Bryson "So Zoey the penguin? " _

_It took Bryson about three minutes to tell Arizona and the story of Zoey the penguin & why he asked Lexie about the penguin in the first place. Mr. Morgan found the story quite charming as did Arizona._

" _So, she wouldn't say who fake name guy Chuck was?" Arizona asked Bryson._

"_Nope. But I could see in Lexie's eyes he made her happy. She had a goofy smile on her face the entire time telling the story. I actually thought she wore the penguin pin because of him but then she told me you just randomly picked the pin out for her." Bryson told Dr. Robbins._

" _Yeah I did pick the….wait no I didn't pick the pin…at first it was…"_

* * *

"**BEEPPPPPPPP BEEP BEEEEEPPPP" **

Arizona's train of thought was completely shattered away due to the sound of the car next to her beeping.

Callie Torres lowered her window down as she screamed out to Arizona "Plan on turning into an Icicle? Come on get in the car it's freezing out. "

Arizona shook her head to bring herself back to the reality as she walked over to her and Callies's car.

" Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. " Arizona said she closed the car door.

Arizona turned and smiled at the site of her baby girl sound asleep in her car seat.

" Looks like our little girl had a very tiresome day." Arizona said turning back to Callie.

"Yes she did. Mark said she was a bundle of energy when he picked her up from daycare today. I guess having Mark chase her around the hospital really tired her out." Callie said smiling taking a quick glance back at Sofia.

" Did Mark end up going to that Guys night with Jackson?" Arizona asked curious.

"When I picked Sofia up off him he said he was going to get ready at the hospital then head over to Joe's to meet Owen, Derek & Jackson. " Callie informed Arizona as she placed the car in drive and began to drive out of Seattle Grace parking lot.

A total of 2minutes of silence went by in the car ride before Callie spoke again. "So what had you so lost in your thoughts back there that you didn't hear the beep of the horn until the fourth beep?" Callie asked.

" Lexie Grey & that penguin pin tell me about it." Arizona blurted out.

" Huh? What penguin pin?" Callie asked confused.

" Don't play dumb with me Calliope . That pin you told me to give to Lexie Grey almost a month ago. The same pin that you swore would make Lexie Grey happy. The same pin that at dinner a few weeks back you made a disgusted face after I told you I never seen Lexie Grey so happy after receiving the pin." Arizona told Callie.

" I don't know. Lexie likes penguins that's all."

Arizona shook her head " No No No….There's more that you know. You picked that pin for some reason & it has to do with fake name guy Chuck buying Zoey the penguin for Lexie!"

"Fake name guy Chuck? No, Mark bought her that penguin. " Callie began tell Arizona.

Arizona point over at Callie "Ah-ha I knew you knew something. So spill it Calliope?"

Callie inhaled then let out deep breath " Okay fine….. Lexie's still in love with Mark."

Arizona made a somewhat of a disgusted face "What? No. She just got out of a relationship with Jackson. The tension between the two of them today was suffocating me. "

" That wasn't tension you were feeling. That was just Lexie's awkwardness & nervousness you were feeling. Her and Jackson broke up because she is still in love with Mark."

"No….How do you know this?"

" I don't actually. I'm just assuming. I started to speculate that Lexie was still in love with Mark after she hit Julia with that softball."

" That was an accident."

"Yeah & it was just an accident that I told you to give that penguin pin to Lexie."

" So what the pin made her happy that doesn't mean she still loves Mark. " Arizona said trying to defend Lexie.

"No that's exactly what it means. That's why I made you pick that pin. I wanted to know Lexie's reaction " Callie fired back at Arizona.

"And because she reacted positive to a penguin pin you conclude that she still has feelings for Mark?"

"It's not just the penguin pin. It's the softball incident & the way I catch her looking at Mark. You want to feel some tension stand in the hallway while her and Mark are passing one another."

" Wait speaking of that penguin pin…. how do you know the story of Zoey the Penguin? Bryson said that only Lexie and Fake name guy….I mean Mark only know the story."

"Well clearly you & Bryson also know the story." Callie told Arizona

" Yeah well Lexie tells the kid everything and Bryson told me."

Callie gave Arizona a strange look. "You do know that Bryson is only eight years old. Why is Lexie confiding in an eight year older & why did Mark's name turn into Chuck?

" Bryson needed some advice & the story of Zoey the penguin gave Bryson the advice he needed. And Chuck is the name Lexie gave to hide Mark's identity when telling the story to Bryson."

Callie accepted Arizona's answer "oookay. Remind me to never leave Sofia alone with Lexie. I don't want Lexie confiding in our daughter about her love for Sofia's dad."

Arizona playful tapped Callie. " Hey! Lexie's great with Sofia."

Callie smiled. " I know. I'm just joking."

"So now back to how you know about Zoey the penguin?" Arizona grilled Callie.

" Mark & I were going over our finances one day for Sofia & I seen that a huge lump sum of his savings went to the Seattle Zoo. when I asked him why he was being so generous to the zoo he began to tell me the story of Zoey."

" He is still paying for Zoey even though Lexie and him aren't together anymore correct?" Arizona asked.

Callie shook her head " Oh yeah & I actually found out about Zoey the penguin two days before I told you what pin to pick for Lexie. I also figured out that day that Mark was still in love with Lexie. "

Arizona looked surprised. "Wait Mark still loves Lexie? But Mark is with Julia."

"Yeah I know poor Julia. " Callie said shaking her head side to side. "After he told me about Zoey the penguin he rambled on sort of like Lexie when she's nervous for 2 hours about what life would be like if him and Lexie were still together. Thank God Julia came in and interrupted the conversation because my mind was about to explode. I just don't understand how he could still be with Julia when he clearly still loves Lexie."

Arizona's eyes widen " Woah I can't believe I didn't realize all of this. Do you think Lexie is the reason Mark won't tell Julia he loves her? "

Callie shook her head yes "Lexie is the reason Mark will never take this relationship with Julia any further then what it is right now."

"Yeah but Julia wants everything that Mark wants."

"But she's not Lexie. Mark is just passing time with Julia. He is still hoping Lexie will magically want all the things that he wants out of life. " Callie said as she slowed the car down at a red light.

"Do you think Lexie will eventually want everything that Mark wants?" Arizona asked looking over at Callie.

" That's just it I don't know. Mark tried forcing a lot on Lexie. She's still so young. I know if I was her & Mark did to me what he did to her I would transfer hospitals run like the wind and never look back." Callie said as she hit the gas pedal as the traffic light turned green.

" Yeah but Lexie never ran. She Stayed. Maybe one day she will want everything Mark wants." Arizona said in an optimistic tone.

"Maybe. I tried to interfere with the whole penguin pin & tried to get Mark to admit that he still loves her but nope nothing. So now I leave it up to the universe. My only fear is how the universe brings them back together because I have a feeling this time around feelings are going to get hurt big time." Callie said as she pulled up in front of her Arizona's apartment complex.

* * *

" I'll be back in a few more minutes to clear your plates of Pizza and put on the Star War's movie for you two. " Lexie told Bryson & his date Ava as she walked out of the doctor's longue and took a seat in a chair that she took from the waiting room area.

" You do know they have a couch inside there that you could sit on instead of waiting outside of here."

A smile grew on Lexie's face as she instantly recognized the voice speaking to her.

" Oh hii hi hey Mark…..Yeahh ughh I don't want to be a buzz kill of a chaperone. I thought I give them some time by themselves but still check in on them every 5 minutes. " Lexie said looking up at very fresh & well dressed Mark Sloan.

"Chaperone?" Mark asked confused.

"I volunteered to chaperone a special patient of mine's date tonight." Lexie told Mark rather proud of herself.

"Well aren't you just the coolest doctor in peds." Mark said with a playful grin.

" You would be surprised how great I am working in peds." Lexie said with confidence.

Mark's tone turned very serious. " I'm not surprised at all. You're great with kids Lex. Sofia loves you and I don't blame her. "

Lexie could feel a cage full of butterflies let lose in her stomach. She wanted to speak up and tell Mark thank you but she was afraid if she did she would release all the butterflies that were in her stomach and they would tell Mark just how much she loves him. So she didn't speak. Her and Mark just stared at each other in silence for a minute & a half before Mark's phone started to ring.

" It's probably Derek or Jackson. I'm supposed to be over Joe's right now for Guys night out." Mark said as clicked down on the silent button on his phone.

"Oh Oh Well here I am keeping you from your night. " Lexie said in a high pitched tone " I'm ugh sorry go ahead get going. Nice chatting with you Mark." Lexie said very tensely as she began to look down at the ground

" How long are you chaperoning tonight?" Mark asked with his phone still in his hand.

Lexie looked up at the clock that was to the left of Mark. " Well it's 8:15 now and I told Ava's parents to come pick her up around 11. So I guess a little under 3 hours."

"And what are you going to be doing during those 3 hours?" Mark asked.

"umm Just sit here and check in on Bryson & Ava. Wha Why?" Lexie asked taken back by Mark's question.

"Would you like some company?" Mark asked with a small smile.

"Who you?" Lexie asked pointing up at Mark.

"Yeah Lex…me." Mark said with the same small smile.

A tiny shade of pink filled Lexie's face " Oh oh ugh um No you have to go to guys night. I can't hold you back."

"Lex you never held me back. " Mark said looking directly into Lexie's eyes. "There will be plenty of guy nights and besides they won't miss me that much over Joe's. " Mark said as he looked down the hall for a chair to sit in.

"Um okay well there's a stray chair down there." Lexie said pointing down to the opposite end of the hallway.

"Thanks." Mark said as he made his way down the hall to fetch a wooden waiting room chair.

On his way to the chair he looked down at his phone and seen that the reason for his phone ringing earlier was because Julia texted him. He clicked on the text message from her that read "How's guys night?"

Mark thought for a moment then without any hesitation typed back _**"Perfect!"**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER NINE IS GOING TO PICK UP RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT WITH MARK & LEXIE. I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO HAVE THE LYRICS OF "EASY" BY RASCAL FLATTS FT. NATASHA BEDINGFIELD POP IN THROUGHOUT THE CHAPTER BECAUSE I THINK THE SONG FITS PERFECT FOR MARK & LEXIE'S RELATIONSHIP AT THIS CURRECT PART OF THE STORY. **_


	9. Easy

_**We broke up  
yeah, it's tough**_

_**most guys would've been crushed**_

"Soooooo..." Mark drugged the word out as he took a seat in the chair he just carried over and placed next to Lexie. " What do you have planned tonight for this special patient of yours?" Mark asked looking over at Lexi.

The nerves that were building up in Lexie started to subside the second Mark took a seat down next to her. Part of her was saying the feeling that she was feeling was wrong but she just couldn't help it having Mark Sloan next to her felt so right. She knew that the conversation they were about to embark on in the next 2 &1/2 hours was going to come as natural as the conversations they use to have when they were together.

"Nothing special. Well actually in an eight year old kid's eyes I guess this night really is special. "

Lexie stood up from her chair to peek in the window of the doctor's longue to see how Bryson & Ava were doing. After she seen that they were both just finishing up their pizza and laughing she was able to sit back down. " They are finishing eating some pizza then I'm going to put in Star Wars Episode IV for them."

A goofy smile came across Mark's face as he rolled his eyes " Star Wars Lex? Really? "

_**Wastin' their time wonderin' where they went wrong**__**  
**__**No way, not me hey I'm doin' just fine**_

Lexie gave Mark a playful yet evil glare. "Believe it or not. I did not pick the movie. My patient Bryson is a huge Star Wars buff. So there!" Lexie said as she crossed her legs.

"Out of all the movies there is to choose from he chose this horrib..." Mark stopped himself as he seen Lexie's evil glare become a bit more intense. "I'm just going to stop myself. I have a little over 2 hours to spend with you and I don't want to spend it with you giving me the silent treatment." Mark said with his signature Mark Sloan forgive me smile.

Lexie's glare turned into a half smile " Oh come on….. I only gave you the silent treatment for a couple hours in work that time."

Mark let out a loud **HA! **"A couple hours?" Mark shook his head. "Try three days Lex."

Lexie gave Mark a dubious look "No…I'm horrible at the silent treatment. Three days….I..I …Just couldn't keep it up that long. "

Mark gave Lexie a quizzical look and then smiled. "You might not remember because the first two days we were beyond busy here. So we didn't see much of each other those two days…..but by the third night I finally came over to Meredith's and …."

_And just like that the nervousness that Lexie was so sure was gone came flooding back to her as did the memory of those three days she gave Mark the silent treatment._

"Oh woah…ughh yeah …I….I …remember …..the third night….You're right…three days of silent treatment I gave you. " Lexie babbled out as she began to look away from Mark and play with her hands.

Mark just stopped and stared at Lexie in awe as he seen her look away from him and thought to himself._ "Am I making her nervous right now? Is it wrong that I find her attractive when she gets all nervous and tense like this?_ "

_**I'm not afraid of movin' on, it's**__**  
**__**Easy...goin' out on Friday nights**__**  
**__**Easy...every time I see her out**__**  
**__**I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does**__**  
**__**But what she, what she don't know**__**  
**__**Is how hard it is to make it look so**__**  
**__**Easy**_

Mark then shook the thoughts from his head and began to think _"No I'm with Julia. I can't put the words Lexie and Attractive in the same sentence with one another. "_

He kept his eyes locked on her and could see that Lexie was breathing a bit more heavy and was totally lost in her thoughts so he thought to himself _"It's not cheating if I just want to joke around with Lexie a little bit."_ So finally Mark spoke up.

"You're thinking about that third night." He said with a _sly_ smile.

Lexie looked back at him and thought to herself "Relax Lexie and just breathe. **BREATHE!"**

Lexie let out a small laugh that helped her calm her nerves " I am not ….. I'm just thinking that I can't believe I gave someone the silent treatment for three days and didn't give in." Lexie said trying to form a confident smile on her face.

Mark's _sly_ smile turned into a _mischievous_ one as he kept his eyes locked on Lexie " But by the third night you did finally give in.** I got you to talk….**."

Lexie bit down on the inside of her bottom lip as she made eye contact with Mark and began to stammer our her words " I …I…don't know…What you…you are talking about."

Mark spoke with such assurance " Yes you do….I came over while you were cleaning up Meredith's kitchen. I sat and watched you clean up for about 10 minutes. You wouldn't even look my way until I finally grabbed you and placed you up against the kitchen table and kissed you. I slowly ran my hands….."

Lexie cut him off with a burst of energy " Okay ok ….I remember…you kissed me…you kissed me **A LOT** and your hands well …I…I didn't know hands could do what they ugh did that night…I mean you're a surgeon having hands like that ….that is…a gift but woah."

Lexie let the memories of that night come back to her all at once as she sat there with a satisfied smile on her face although the heaviness of Mark's stare broke her smile as she seen him sit there with a very amused look on his face.

_**The truth is I miss lyin' in those arms of his**__**  
**__**But I don't ever let it show**__**  
**__**I laugh and I act like I'm havin' the time of my life**__**  
**__**As far as he knows, it's**_

.

"I gave you the silent treatment for three days and then we made up three times on Meredith's kitchen table. I remember…Happy? " Lexie said in a rushed manner as she looked at Mark.

Mark looked at Lexie and found her run down of that third night to be very amusing. He gave her a small smile. " It's nice to see that you remembered but you do know I was only trying to remind you what you finally gave in and said that night ."

"_No Mark we can't do this…this is Meredith's kitchen._ " Lexie answered him back in monotone voice. "That's the first thing I said to you after three days of giving you the silent treatment right?"

Mark shook his head yes and smiled at her amused " Yup, That was it."

Lexie found it rather odd how amused and pleased Mark looked ever since he brought up their make up sex silent treatment story. If she didn't know any better she could of sworn that Mark was doing this on purpose._ He actually did this a lot when we were together_, Lexie thought. He would bring up some story or do something that would cause me to babble on and on like a fool. Well if he wants to turn me into a babbling fool let's see if I still have it in me to turn him into a jealous one.

_**Easy...goin' out on a Friday night**__**  
**__**Easy...every time I see him out**__**  
**__**I can smile, live it up the way a **__**single girl **__**does**__**  
**__**But what he, what he don't know**_

" You know we never actually finished our third time _making up_ that night." Lexie began to tell Mark.

" huh? " Mark gave Lexie a confused look. " O wait. You're right we didn't. Derek walked in on us." Mark said trying to erase the memory of his best friend walking in on him and Lexie.

Lexie shook her head yes "yeah and then when Derek left I tried to get us to go back to the _making up _but you got all responsible on me and said ….Lex no I can't you're little Grey and that's Derek. You're like a sister to him now and this is Meredith's table. Maybe we should just stop for the night." Lexie said trying to do her best Mark Sloan impersonation.

"Was that suppose to be an impersonation of me? "

Lexie shook her head yes.

Mark let out a small ha! "That was terrible Lex. And of course I couldn't finish _making up_ with you because I had Derek's disgusted face stuck in my head. "

Lexie shrugged her shoulders. "Oh no that was fine. I understood. Although, When I told you I had to go to the bathroom after we finished getting dressed. I actually went up to Alex's room and he finished what you couldn't..…." Lexie tried her hardest to keep a straight face as she slowly seen jealousy build up in Mark's eyes.

**"You what?"** Mark asked as his voice raised a bit.

Lexie bit the inside of her cheeks as she tried her hardest not to break her straight face and smile " Yeah I went with Alex. I mean I can tell you that now since we're not together anymore right?"

"But we were together then. " Mark shook his head in shame "You really went with Karev? "

Lexie couldn't help it anymore the Jealousy that was glowing in Mark's eyes and pouring out his mouth allowed for her to have the same amused look on her face that Mark just had on his a few seconds back.

Lexie slowly began to giggle " Mark, I'm only kidding. I was only upstairs that night for one minute and anyways Alex wasn't even home at the house. " Lexie said with a very satisfied smile.

_**Is how hard it is to make it look so**__**  
**__**Easy**__**  
**__**Oh it's easy**_

"Well played Little Grey. Well played. " Mark said not finding the joke as funny as Lexie.

As Mark looked on at Lexie trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard he thought to himself _"Where did that jealousy just come from? I don't care what Lexie does or did. She's not mine anymore. "_ As much he tried to force the jealousy away deep down Mark knew if Alex Karev walked by one minute earlier he would have broken his face.

"Excuse me me and Bryson are done eating our pizza and are ready to watch Star Wars." Ava spoke out in a whisper as she peaked her head out of the doctor's longue.

Lexie jumped when she heard Ava whisper her name. " Oh yes. I'm sorry. I'll be in there in one second. "

"Okay." Ava said with her very big freckle face grin as she slipped her head back into the doctor's longue.

" Want to meet one of the coolest kid's on the peds floor?" Lexie asked Mark as the corners of her smile hooked Mark right in.

" Of course." Mark said returning the same smile as he followed her into the doctor's longue.

_**Oh it's easy...goin' out on a Friday night**__**  
**__**Oh it's easy...every time I see him out**__**  
**__**I can smile**__**  
**__**Live it up**__**  
**__**Forget about the way it was**_

* * *

After 20 minutes of introducing Bryson and Ava to Mark. Lexie finally placed Star Wars into the DVD player for the two 8 year olders.

" Is there anything else you two need before I go sit back out in the hallway with Doctor Sloan?" Lexie asked as she began to walk towards the doctor's longue door.

" You worked on my grandpop today didn't you?" Bryson asked looking at Mark who was following behind Lexie.

Mark turned around to face Bryson "Oh yeah your grandpop is Michael Morgan. I sent him up today with Doctor Avery to see you. He is a real nice guy. "

Bryson's face began to glow with pure happiness when he heard Dr. Sloan call his grandpop a nice guy "Yup. He's the best grandpop ever." Bryson said as Mark looked at him waiting for Bryson to ask him some other question.

"Is that all Brys?" Lexie asked she watched him look at Mark as if he was some sort of puzzle he was trying to piece together.

"Nope just wanted to say thank you for staying with Dr. Grey tonight Dr. Sloan." Bryson said with his charming eight year old boy smile.

"My pleasure Bryson," Mark said with a sincere look on his face.

"Okay then... so there is nothing else I can get you two ?" Lexie questioned Ava and Bryson one more time.

"Nope," Bryson and Ava both said in unison.

"Well Enjoy the movie. I'll be back to check in on you two in a little bit." Lexie said as she exited out of the doctor's longue with Mark following behind her.

As soon the doors closed shut Ava turned to Bryson.

"Is that Doctor Grey's boyfriend?" Ava asked.

"She said he was just her friend. " Bryson said keeping his eyes on the television.

"Oh because she had a big goofy I love you smile on her face when she would look at Doctor Sloan ." Ava told Bryson.

Bryson slowly looked over at Ava. " You're right and that's not the first time I seen with that big goofy smile." Bryson said as he turned his attention back to Star Wars.

* * *

"Hey sorry for sending Avery up with Mr. Morgan today. I don't know if that was awkward for you." Mark said in apologetic tone.

"Oh…You don't need to be sorry. Me and Jackson have been apart for a while now. We work together. I can't avoid seeing him." Lexie told Mark as she sat back in her chair.

" He's a good kid Jackson. You should think about giving him a second chance." Mark said straightforward.

As soon as that second sentence left Mark's mouth he was not sure if he said it because Jackson was actually a great guy and he wanted nothing but good things for Jackson or because deep down he was curious to know if Lexie still wanted Jackson.

Lexie looked at Mark a bit startled " um ugh yeah me and Jackson we're never getting back. He's the one who called it quits so ughh yeah we are done."

Mark didn't know what to feel after he heard Lexie say that Jackson was the one who ended the relationship. At first he felt a sense of relief come over him to know that Jackson and Lexie were never getting back together. Then he felt anger creep up on him. He was angry that Jackson could let someone as great as Lexie go without even trying to win her back. Lastly he felt guilty. Guilty that he felt any emotions at all involving Lexie Grey because he did have a girlfriend and having any type of feelings for an ex girlfriend could never be good.

"Well as much as I like Jackson he's still a fool for letting you go Lex." Mark said with a genuine look on his face.

" You let me go." Lexie blurted out in a low tone.

Woah where did that come from? Lexie thought to herself. Before Mark got a chance to answer Lexie fired back with an apology

"I…I'm sorry. That…I mean…I was out of line." Lexie said looking over at Mark as if she were a deer in head lights.

Mark took a deep breath before he answered back. "No it's fine but you do know you can't try to keep someone who doesn't want to stay Lex. "

Lexie and Mark both looked away from one another and just sat in silence for a few moments as they thought back to where they went wrong in their relationship.

_**But what she**__**  
**__**Oh but what he don't know**__**  
**__**What she don't know**__**  
**__**Is how hard it is to make it look so...easy**__**  
**__**Looks so easy**_


	10. Mine

2 ½ hours went by and even though Lexie and Mark had shared an awkward moment earlier in the night about how their past relationship ended they still managed to get past that and actually caught up with each other and had a very enjoyable conversation with one another.

Lexie had just finished saying goodbye to Ava and her parents when she walked back into the doctor's longue and seen Mark picking up a very sleepy Bryson.

" You don't have to carry him. You can just place him in his wheel chair and I can wheel him up to his room." Lexie told Mark as she walked over towards him and Bryson.

"No, its fine. I'll walk you up to his room. Placing him into the wheel chair might wake him up." Mark whispered to Lexie.

"Thank You, " Lexie mouthed back to Mark as she grabbed a hold of Bryson's wheel chair and began to wheel it out of the Doctor's longue.

Mark followed behind as a sleepy Bryson hung his head over Mark's broad shoulder.

"I had a nice time tonight. It felt like old times." Mark spoke up as he and Lexie walked towards the elevators.

"Yeah… it did," Lexie said as they reached the first floor elevators.

Lexie pushed the arrow pointing up as her and Mark stood in silence and waited for the elevator to arrive.

Once the elevator doors opened Mark stepped on first with Bryson who was still sound asleep. Mark pressed the number seven when Lexie and the wheel chair were finally in on the elevator.

" You sure he's not too heavy?" Lexie asked as the elevator doors began to close.

"I'm sure," Mark reassured Lexie in a whisper.

" If you want when we get to the Peds floor you can just hand him off to me. I can bring him to his bed. "

"Lex stop. I'm walking you to his room. There is no way you can carry him and push the wheel chair."

"Okay," Lexie said as the elevator doors opened up.

Lexie pushed the wheel chair out of the elevator as Mark followed behind her.

"He means a lot to you Bryson doesn't he?" Mark questioned Lexie as he followed her down the hall to Bryson's room.

" Yeah. I guess he's up there as one of my most memorable patients. He's a very easy kid to work with. As much as I can't wait for him to fully recover I know I'll miss him when he's gone. " Lexie told Mark as she turned to walk into Bryson's room.

"You are great with him and I know you may freak out by the next thing I'm going to say but you are going to make a great mom one day Lex. I watched you tonight and you just have this way about you. Bryson is lucky to have you and Robbins is even more lucky to have you on her team in Peds." Mark said as he slowly placed Bryson down in his bed.

Mark didn't see it but a small smile came across Lexie's face as she placed Bryson's wheel chair in the corner of his room. "Thanks Mark. That's sweet of you."

Lexie began to walk over towards Bryson's bed to help Mark tuck him in.

" So what is in store next for Bryson? What other fun events do you have planned for him?" Mark asked as he lightly fluffed Bryson's pillows.

" I guess I 'm going to get him ready for Christmas but I really like to keep him focused on what fun things he is going to do once he is out of the hospital." Lexie said as she pulled Bryson's blanket up to cover him fully.

" I'm sure the first place you are going to tell him to go to is The Seattle Zoo to see Zoey," Mark said as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked on at Lexie as she froze in the middle of tucking in Bryson

"Chuck! Chuck!" coughed out a sleeping Bryson.

Mark turned his attention towards Bryson " Did ughh… he just say Chuck in his sleep?" Mark asked in a confused manner pointing down at Bryson.

Lexie who was still frozen staring down at Bryson's blanket finally looked up to see that Bryson was still asleep then moved her eyes to look over at Mark " Yeah…he ughh has a really bad sleep talking habit." Lexie said praying inside that Bryson would continue fake sleeping and stay quite.

"Well who's Chuck?" Mark asked curiously still looking down at Bryson.

" Some imaginary friend of his. He's always talking about Chuck this and Chuck that." Lexie said as her nervous laugh began to surface.

Mark shrugged his shoulders "I guess Chuck is one special imaginary friend."

"Yeah _really special._" Lexie barley whispered as she kept her eyes locked on Mark.

Mark who didn't quite hear what Lexie said still locked eyes with her and asked "Do you need a ride home?"

" Oh no….no…That's fine. I have Nurse Leighton driving me home. She lives two street blocks away from Meredith." Lexie said as she broke her gaze from Mark.

"Alright," Mark said as he began to walk towards the door in Bryson's room. " I'll see you around then?"

" Yeah around." Lexie said as she watched Mark slowly walk out of Bryson's room.

The second Mark stepped out of Bryson's room she turned around to face an eight year old boy who played possum very well but before she could let him know that she caught on to his fake sleeping she heard someone whisper her name.

"Lexie…." Lexie turned around to see Mark peaking his head back into Bryson's room.

"Yeah Mark?"

"You're coming to my house with Meredith, Derek and Zola for Christmas Right?" Mark asked as he slowly pleaded with God in his head for her to say yes.

Lexie nodded her head and whispered to him " I'll be there."

" Okay Great. Good night Lex." Mark said he popped his head back out of Bryson's room and walked down the hall to the elevators.

As he stood waiting for elevator Mark pulled out his phone from his pocket and seen that he had numerous missed phone calls from Jackson, Derek & Owen. He even took note that he had 6 unanswered text messages from Julia but before he answered all those missed calls & unanswered texts he had to call his best friend and just let her know that she was right about something she said a few weeks back.

He clicked open a new text message and began to type to Callie Torres. **"You're right about Little Grey. She still fills up space in my head. Actually she never left the space in my head.** " He clicked send as the elevator doors opened up and he stepped on.

* * *

Lexie waited a couple moments to make sure Mark was definitely gone before she bent down and whispered in Bryson's ear " I know you're awake right now Brys and to answer your question.** Yes Dr. Sloan is Chuck."**

_A smile formed on Bryson's face as he slowly rose his right hand and gave Lexie the thumbs up._

"Thanks for the approval." Lexie said as she stood back up and rubbed Bryson's hair in a playful manner. "Now get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Lexie told Bryson as she exited out of his room.

"Lilly, I'll meet you down at the hospital lobby ," Lexie told Nurse Leighton who was standing at the nurse's station outside of Bryson's room.

"I should be down there in 5 minutes," Nurse Leighton told Lexie as Lexie began to make her way towards the elevators.

When the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened up to the hospital lobby Lexie almost choked when she seen who was standing and waiting for the elevator.

"Oh Hi Lexie! ,"

Lexie could feel the butterflies that were in her stomach earlier that night turn cold and wrap tightly around her vocal cords. Forming any type of word at that moment seemed impossible for Lexie.

"Are you okay?"

Lexie lost count but she was pretty sure that she shook her head a total of 10 times to tell the person standing in front of her that she was okay.

"Umm Okay. Well did you see _My Mark_ at all tonight? He was suppose to be over Joe's for Guy's night and I was suppose to meet him over there after my shift ended but the guys said he never showed."

Just like Magicians have used the word **abracadabra** to make things disappear the word "My Mark" suddenly made the butterflies that were holding onto Lexie's vocal cords vanish.

"Sorry Julia. No I haven't seen your Mark." Lexie told her as she stepped off the elevator and Julia stepped on.

"Well I'm going to go check and see if he is in his office." Julia said as she pushed the close door button on the elevator.

When the doors finally came to a close Lexie mumbled to herself " No I didn't see _your Mark_ but I did see **My Mark** tonight."


End file.
